Artemis Fowl e o Mistério de Sylt
by AnnaPadfoot
Summary: Nesta nova aventura no país das fadas,Artemis Fowl,já aos seus 18 anos,conhece Anna Voutté,uma suposta menina que foi aceita naquele lugar.Porém a LePrecon logo descobre que ele está no país e manda essa mesma garota para vigiálo.Ali,tudo acontece.
1. O Convento

1-O Convento

Era um dia triste.O pai de Anna havia falecido,e ela,mudado seu comportamento completamente.Não era mais a bela e alegre moça que todos admiravam no vilarejo.Era uma moça triste,pálida,e haviam boatos de que era possuída por demônios.

Sua mãe,muito preocupada com a situação,a mandou para um convento,esperando que sua filha encontrasse a salvação através da Igreja.

A chegada do carro ao convento a despertou de seus devaneios.Ela estava ali,num local onde todos pensavam que "purificaria sua alma",mas isso era o que ela menos queria.De certa forma,era a culpada pela morte de seu pai,pois fora ela quem lhe trouxera um misterioso medalhão que parecia ter pertencido à bruxas.Seu pai colecionava estes artefatos,e dizia que em algum dia,ele a ajudaria muito por causa disso.Ela não entendia,apenas o ajudava.

-Espero que goste do lugar,lady Anna-disse Belle,a freira que a recebeu-Só aqui encontrará a solução de seus problemas.

-Obrigada,srta.,mas estou exausta.Poderia me levar a meus aposentos?

Belle a levou para um quartinho apertado,dizendo que era o único vago no momento.Apesar de possuir inscrições estranhas nas paredes,Anna nem ligou,e adormeceu na hora.

N/A:Esse capítulo foi como um prólogo.No próximo que a história começa de verdade..


	2. As Visões e a Passagem

2-As visões e a passagem.

AAAAH!-um grito de Anna rompe o silêncio.As portas do quarto se abrem,revelando uma Belle assustada do outro lado.

-O que aconteceu,lady Anna?

-Um...s-sonho terrível!Vulcões,piratas assasinos e um garoto assustador com uma medalha de bruxa.

-Mentir é um pecado muito feio,Anna.Ambas sabemos que esse tipo de coisa não existe.

-Mas eu não estou mentindo!Eu juro!É como se eu já estivesse vivido ali!

-AO CONFESSIONÁRIO AGORA!

Os dias se passaram,e Anna continuava tendo visões...e ninguém acreditava nela.Ela não gostava daquele lugar,as pessoas lhe sufocavam,e o ambiente tinha um silêncio mórbido extremamente irritante.Ela tinha vontade de gritar!

Decidida,resolveu que fugiria dali naquela mesma noite.Pegou suas melhores roupas,e quando todas aquelas freiras chatas dormiam,ela saiu.

O céu estava lindo,distraída,nem percebeu que havia pisado num buraco,que ela caiu na mesma hora.mas aquilo não era exatamente o que parecia ser.Era um túnel,onde ela fora escorregando.

Ao chegar no final do túnel,caiu no meio de uma ponte que parecia ser feita de argila,e embaixo dela havia algo que deixou Anna apavorada.

-Lava?Lava de vulcão?-havia surpresa e dúvida na sua voz-Foi como no meu sonho...

Atravessou a ponte e se deparou com uma belíssima clareira.Havia pássaros,flores,árvores e uma linda cachoeira.(Ela não entendia como.)

Havia também uma parte escura,na qual ela decidiu não atravessar,por medo.

-É aqui que vou me esconder.As freiras nunca me acharão.

Depois de toda aquela aventura,ela percebeu como estava faminta.Há dias que não comia,pois era época de quaresma.

Pegou uma maçã que curiosamente brilhava numa árvore e mordeu um pedaço.Nisso,adormeceu na hora,sem até mesmo terminar de comer a fruta.

-Será que ela está morta,capitã?

N/A:Final Branca-de-Neve!Êêê!Deixem uma review falando o que estão achando da fic.


	3. Gary Ashe e a LEPrecon

Cap.3-Gary Ashe e a LEPrecon 

Anna acordou.Estava um pouco tonta, e não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido antes de estar ali.Falando nisso, aonde seria ali? Era a mesma pergunta que ela estava fazendo.

-Bom, se não sei onde estou, vou explorar o local.

Ela estava com um uniforme esquisito, meio largo no corpo dela.Era um vestido curto, sem mangas e azul, que parecia meio plastificado, nele se liam as letras "LEP".

-Que diabos...?

A porta se abriu antes dela pensar em terminar a frase.

-Olá. Que bom que você já acordou, srta...?

-Anna.Anna Voutté.

-Capitã Holly Short-ela fez questão de frisar o capitã.

-Muito prazer. Hey, onde estou?

-Na posição 19 da LEProcon, em Sylt.Você estava com umas roupas humanas quando a achamos.Estava em alguma missão?

-Missão!LEPrecon!Que diabos é isso?

-Ora, se não trabalha para a LEP é uma civil comum de Sylt?

-Eu nem sei que lugar é esse!

-Ora, então donde és?Thay, Fyllis, Luthién...?

-Não conheço nenhum desses lugares.Sou de Londres.

-Londres!Isso faz de você uma...humana?

-Claro que sou humana!Você acha que sou o quê?

-Uma fada, talves uma elfa.Duende ou Gobein, não, por que você não tem as características físicas deles.

-Peraí...para...tudo.Você está querendo me dizer que todos que vivem aqui são...?

-Isso mesmo.

-AAAAAAAH!

De repente, a porta se abriu com estrondo.

-Capitã Short, o que está acontecendo aqui!Eu ouvi gritos.

-Essa humana ficou espantada por não sermos...hã...humanos, comandante.

-Mais ela não pode ser humana!

-Não!-exclamarão Anna e Holly em uníssono.

-Mais é claro que não!Se ela conseguiu entrar no nosso país ela ou tem que ter, no mínimo uma gota de sangue de fada, elfo, duende ou gobeim, ou então, ter o livro das fadas.

-E como sabem que ela não tem?-Falou Holly, com desprezo.

-Revistamos a garota.Ela não tem.

-Capitã Short!-Um grito feminino ecoou.

-Com licença, comandante.

Depois que Holly saiu Anna suspirou aliviada, sabe se lá por que.

-Vejo que ficou mais calma, menina.Sou Gary Ashe, comandante da LEPrecon.

**N/A: Tham, tham, tham. "Continua no próximo episódio".músiquinha ao fundo.**


	4. Um plano engenhoso

**Cap.4-Um plano engenhoso.**

A mansão Fowl se situa na Irlanda, e é um castelo do estilo renascentista, no qual Artemis Fowl, o gênio do crime, arquitetava mais um de seus engenhosos planos.

-Butler, estava pensando...se as fadas têm mortalidade até que alguém as assassine, por que não podemos ter?

-Porque não vivemos no mundo delas, Artemis.

-Também.Mas se conseguirmos roubar a coroa do rei de lá, teremos imortalidade, poder e dinheiro o suficiente para que ninguém nos tire.O livro diz isso.

Butler lembrava-se muito bem de quando "roubaram" o livro das fadas, trocando-o por vinho de arroz com uma fada bêbada, no Vietnã.

-Bom, o que estamos esperando, patrão Artemis?

-Vamos até a Inglaterra, pegue o livro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-AAAAH!-um soco é dado numa mesa-Como ela pode estar viva!Eu havia mandado aquele incompetente matá-la!

-Majestade, fomos enganados, ela foi levada á superfície.

-Que ódio.Chame a tenente Lied agora mesmo!

-Já estou aqui, majestade-disse uma voz serena.

-Ótimo.Entre.Nos deixe à sós, criado inútil.

-Silas, eu não quero mais participar de seus planos.

-Calma, queridinha.Deixa eu refrescar sua memória.

"Numa bela noite uma linda humana conseguiu entrar no meu país.Ela foi ao meu castelo, pedindo que eu a transformasse em fada.Eu a ajudei transformando-a e lhe dando um nome e um emprego.Mas eu impus uma condição: sua liberdade."Portanto, tenente Maryllia Lied, se não quiser ser morta por ser uma humana disfarçada, tem que fazer tudo que EU quero-falando isso, deu-lhe um beijo, que ela não retribuiu,-Quero que elimine Anna Voutté, o mais rápido que puder.E me traga o corpo.

Mal sabia o príncipe Silas que a uma milha do palácio, Artemis Fowl tinha acabado de entrar no país.


	5. Artemis,Artemis Fowl

Cap. 5- Artemis. Artemis Fowl.

A tenente Maryllia Lied estava perplexa. O rei havia ordenado que matasse Anna Voutlé. Mas por quê?

Ela queria descobrir. Um dos motivos que havia sido nomeada tenente era que ela era muito justa. Nunca mataria alguém sem saber se estava sendo justa. De repente uma idéia lhe passou em sua mente.

-Pohus! É isso!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXJá haviam se passado 3 dias desde que Anna havia chegado naquela terra. Já sabia boa parte das coisas sobre aquele lugar; Gary fizera questão contá-la, além de a hospedar em sua casa.

Ela já sabia tudo (ou quase tudo) sobre a LEP, sabia que naquele momento o país passava por uma tirania comandada pelo príncipe Silas, também sabia que, por direito, o trono pertenceria a sua irmã mais nova, que havia desaparecido misteriosamente, e até haviam boatos de que o príncipe mandara matá-la. Mas hoje, Gary nunca havia sido tão generoso, ele havia lhe oferecido um emprego na LEP, como guardiã da 1 das 243 entradas que davam acesso à aquele lugar.

-A partir de hoje, refira-se a mim como comandante, certo guardiã?

-Sim, comandante.

E lá estava ela, cuidando para que nenhum pirata ou qualquer outra pessoa entrasse em Sylt, a cidade Imperial. De repente, ouviu um barulho próximo a uma moita. Foi se aproximando lentamente até que surgiu o maior homem que ela já tinha visto na vida.

-Q-quem é você, intruso?

O homem se virou. Estava acompanhado de uma garota magra e de cabelos bem alourados. Havia também um rapaz: Cabelos negros, alto, e com olhos tão...Profundos. Anna ficou encarando aqueles olhos, tão frios e hipnotizantes.

-Creio que vá me deixar passar, elfa. (Artemis a julgou como uma elfa, já que ela era alta demais para ser uma fada).

-Creio que não humano. Quem é você?

-Artemis, Artemis Fowl. Temos o livro. Deixe-nos passar. Por bem...Ou por mal.

-Quem você pensa que é para me ameaçar, sr. Fowl?

Foi nesse instante que Artemis reparou como aquela criatura era bonita, meio estando um pouco abatida.

-Olha, eu vou deixar vocês passarem, porque devo seguir as ordens do livro; só por isso- disse Anna, meio contrariada.

A alguns metros perto dali, a tenente Lied entrava na sala que ela nunca esperaria entrar em sua vida.

**N/A: O que será! Vejam no próximo capitulo! .**


	6. O começo de uma aventura

Cap. 6-O começo de uma aventura.

No corredor 32, mas precisamente na última porta, existe a sala dos computadores, onde Pohus, o centauro, empenhou sua vida. Todos aqueles computadores com comandos e sistema de pesquisa perfeito foram criados por ele.

"Preciso ter MUITO cuidado... Se Pohus me pega aqui, meu emprego já era".

Foi até o Velox 3000, o computador com o sistema de pesquisa mais completo que alguém pode imaginar, e, cuidadosamente, digitou as palavras.

ANNA VOUTLÉ

Apareceram vários links. Maryllia foi lendo todos até que...

-Minha nossa! Tenho que avisar Anna Voutlé imediatamente!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis Fowl estava pensando demais. Butler já estava acostumado com esse comportamento desde que o patrão tinha 12 anos. Agora era um rapaz de 18 anos.

"Estou envelhecendo"-pensou Butler; quando Artemis o despertou de seus devaneios.

-Butler, acho que devemos propor um acordo ao rei. Pelo que O Livro diz, penso que ele adora estabelecer acordos.

-Mas se ele não aceitar, Artemis?

-Até parece que uma fadinha, ou seja-lá-o-que-for, vai atrapalhar meus planos.

Pegaram um barco até Sylt. Sim, um barco. No entro da terra, eles navegariam pela lava, com barcos com um material que suporta todo aquele calor. Ao chegar lá, foram até o castelo e exigiram falar com o rei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Silas estava furioso. Sua 'escrava' não havia obedecido suas ordens.

-Não vou mais perder meu tempo com você Lied. Esta noite comunicarei a todos que você é humana.- foi o que ele disse a Maryllia, que rapidamente fugiu.

Agora estava perdido em seus pensamentos, imaginando quem ele iria mandar matar Anna. Nem percebeu que nesse instante, Artemis Fowl e seus dois acompanhantes, Butler e Juliet tinham acabado de entrar no salão.

**N/A: Oooh! O primeiro capítulo que a Anna não aparece!**


	7. Perigo a Vista

Cap. 7-Perigo a Vista.

Silas despertou de seus pensamentos. Artemis o encarava, esperando um sinal de vida.

-O que faz aqui, humano?

-Venho lhe propor uma troca.-disse Artemis, confiante.

-E o que quer?

-A coroa. Toda a chave de imortalidade, dinheiro e poder.

-Meu rapaz, você tem noção de quantas exigências eu poderia pedir em troca dessa coroa?

-Sim, Ofereço três pedidos. O que quiser.

Silas parou. Ali! Ali estava o homem que mataria Anna, mas...

-Primeiro, você precisa que eu o transforme em um elfo. Como humano, você seria perseguido pela LEP, e muito provavelmente, morto.

-E o que está esperando?

-Você precisa ir até o cemitério dos Dragões, pegar pó de coração de Dragão, para que eu consiga transforma-lo.

Essa era uma das falhas de Silas. Como rei ilegítimo, não conseguia realizar Magia Negra sem a ajuda de ingredientes mágicos.

-Certo. E como chego até lá?

-Vá ao porto. Um navio irá aceita-lo como tripulante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna estava na casa de Gary, treinando. O elfo já havia lhe ensinado arco e flecha, nunchukg e lutas com bastão; agora ela aprendia combate defensivo.

-Hey, parece que você já esta pegando o jeito!-disse Gary, depois de levar um soco em resposta à defesa de Anna.

De repente, Anna tropeçou e caiu por cima de Gary, que caiu no chão. Ela percebeu o quanto Gary era bonito. Há dias que alimentava um desejo sobre Gary, mas nunca estiveram tão próximos. Gary sentia a mesma coisa; foi aproximando seu rosto lentamente do rosto de Anna, estavam quase tocando seus lábios quando alguém bateu na porta.

-Eir...É melhor você atender-disse Anna.

-É...Eu vou. "Justo agora?" - pensou.

Foi se dirigindo até a porta e a abriu. A pessoa que ele menos esperava estava encontrada naquele momento estava ali.

**N/A: Sim, para quem não percebeu, HÁ faíscas entre eles.**

**Tenham um bom dia (noite).**


	8. De olho em Artemis Fowl!

Gary tinha acabado de abrir a porta de sua casa; do lado de fora,a pessoa que ele menos imaginava encontrar naquele momento estava ali.A capitã Holly Short era baixa e extremamente magra; suas orelhas pontudas eram demasiadas grandes para seu corpo.Ela encarava Gary com uma expressão de completo horror em seu rosto.

-Comandante, nossos computadores rastrearam Artemis Fowl.

-O quê!

-Artemis Fowl está na cidade,senhor!-disse ela,revelando um completo pavor.

Anna,que ouvia tudo lá do quintal,veio correndo para a porta:

-Eu o vi!Deixei-o passar pela entrada em que estava guardando hoje de manhã!Ele possuía o livro!

-Comandante,o senhor não a avisou sobre Artemis Fowl?-falou Short,confusa.

-Oh,acabei me esquecendo.-então virou para Anna-Anna,esse é o pior inimigo do nosso povo;ele invade nosso país em busca de dinheiro e poder.-parou para pegar fôlego,e acrescentou:-Ele é muito impiedoso.

-Ótimo,mas e agora!-falou Short,interrompendo.-ela terá que vigiá-lo,então.

-Sim.-falou Gary,perdendo o ânimo-E me desculpe Anna,de acordo com as regras da LEP,você estará demitida quando voltar.

-O QUÊ!Mas aonde eu vou ficar quando voltar?Como vou viver!

-Poderá morar aqui ainda,se quiser;mas não poderá voltar a trabalhar na LEP.

-Então vá logo,menina!O navio em que Fowl está vai partir daqui a alguns minutos,e nós só fizemos uma reserva!-falou Short,sua voz começando a ter um toque de ódio.

Anna nem esperou ela terminar de falar.Saiu correndo e logo estava no porto.Chegando lá,perguntou a um funcionário aonde estava ancorado o _Sea Marin_.

-Siga em frente até o final do píer e vire a direita.

Anna agradeceu e foi andando pelo ia avançando,mas amedrontada ficava:Como os navios podiam navegar em pura **lava**?

Sua pergunta logo foi respondida quando ouviu o capitão de uma outra embarcação gritar:

-Reforcem logo o barco,seus marujos inúteis!Como nosso barco vai navegar se o titânio derreter?

"Então os barcos são feitos de titânio"-pensou.

Finalmente ela havia chegado ao seu navio.O _Sea Marin _ era o maior barco que ela já tinha visto em sua vida.Ele tinha turbinas superpotentes,mas também usava as boas e velhas velas para navegação.Quando subiu,se identificou a um marinheiro e perguntou aonde era o seu quarto;ele indicou a porta,mas falou que muito provavelmente ela dividiria o quarto com alguém.

"Isso não é incômodo!"-falou Anna,e logo entrou.

Ao entrar no quarto,viu um par de olhos acinzentados e frios que a encaravam com uma expressão de dúvida.

"Maldita LEP.Me colocaram no mesmo quarto que Artemis Fowl!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A poucos metros dali,a agente Lied procurava por Anna Voutté.Estava sabendo que ela iria embarcar num navio e estava no porto procurando-a.

"Preciso avisá-la que corre perigo!"-De repente,houve um estrondo no porto.Uma frota de navios piratas decidiram saquear ali mesmo.E não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

"Preciso fugir!"-pensou Maryllia;mas quando estava prestes a sair do porto,um dos piratas a impediu.

-Você vem comigo,mocinha.Será um grande prazer para nosso capitão tê-la a bordo.

Foi sendo arrastada até o navio,e quando chegou,os piratas a jogaram num calabouço.

-O capitão logo irá vê-la.Torça para que ele goste de você.

**N/A:Espero que estejam gostando da fic.A Maryllia ** **está muito azarada no momento,não?oo**

**Qualquer dúvida,deixem uma REVIEW que eu responderei.**


	9. Um falso Convite

Cap 9-Um falso convite.

-Mas que diabos você faz aqui?(Artemis não sabia como chamá-la.Tinha aparência tanto de fada quanto de elfa.)

-Não reclame.A culpa é toda sua pelo fato de eu me encontrar nesse quarto de navio nojento.

-Ora,e por quê!

-Se não estivesse insistido tanto,eu não teria deixado você  entrar em Sylt,não teria sido demitida e a LEP não teria me mandado trazê-lo de volta!-disse Anna,alteando um pouco a voz.

Ele deu um riso debochado.-E quem você pensa que é para achar que vai conseguir me entregar à LEP?

-Não me subestime,Fowl.Você não...-A porta se abriu com um estrondo,antes mesmo que Anna conseguisse terminar a frase,revelando um Butler muito preocupado.

-O que ela faz aqui?Não era a guardiã que quase nos bloqueou em Sylt?

-Teria me dado muito melhor se tivesse bloqueado.Eu..

-CALADA!-Berrou Artemis.

Anna ficou esbravejando e xingando,mas Artemis nem ligou e começou a falar com Butler:

-Parece que a LEP a mandou para me trazer de volta.-havia deboche em sua voz.

Anna,cansada de xingar e ser ignorada falou:

-Com liçença,senhores,mas eu só vim deixar as minhas coisas aqui.

Assim que Anna saiu,Butler lançou um olhar um tanto...incomum a seu patrão-Ela vai dormir aqui?

-Pelo visto,sim.

-Bom,mudando de assunto,recebi informações de que o único jeito de conseguir pó de coração de dragão é através do rei da Ilha.Todos os dragões estão dentro da fortaleza dele.Soube que ele dará um baile para nos receber;por isso,pensei em ir com minha irmã.(Juliet)

-Oh,que lindo.E com quem EU vou!

-Com todo o respeito,patrão Artemis,achei que você já tinha pensado nisso.A resposta acabou de sair daqui...furiosa,por sinal.

-O QUÊ!Você quer que eu convide _Ela_?

-Engane-a.Minta.Você é bom nisso.

Mais tarde,Artemis foi procurar Anna.Ela observava a lava do convés,os olhos brilhando.

-Erm...com liçença.-ele parou ao lado dela-Nós nem nos conhecemos e já começamos a discutir-ele resolveu endossar mais sua mentira-Peço desculpas,srta...?

-Anna Voutté.Mas pode me chamar só de Anna.

-Bom,err..Anna.Já que vai ficar no meu pé me perseguindo durante toda a minha estadia em seu povo,eu gostaria de lhe fazer um convite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O navio pirata em que Maryllia estava presa se aproximava cada vez mais da embarcação à sua frente,que curiosamente era a mesma em que Artemis Fowl e Anna Voutté se encontravam.

**N/A:Esse capítulo foca mais a Anna e o Artemis,porque eu precisava aproximá-los mais.Espero que estejam gostando e que deixem REVIEWS.**

**como esse povo vive no centro da terra,eles navegam não pela água,mas sim por toda aquela lava e magma que existe no centro do planeta.**


	10. Terra à Vista

Cap 10-Terra à Vista.

O príncipe Silas tentava em vão controlar sua euforia.O rapaz com quem ele havia falado no dia anterior era Ártemis Fowl,o maior inimigo de seu Povo;se soubesse chantageá-lo corretamente,sua vitória seria iminente;Fowl seria como uma espécie de ameaça de morte à todos e ele,Silas,exigiria o poder de todos;todas aquelas fadinhas,duendes,goblins,centauros e até mesmo os elfos,as únicas criaturas que ele achava digna de algo,morreriam dando seus poderes à ele;e em seguida,ele dominaria o Povo da lama(humanos),e seria temido por todos.

"É um plano perfeito"-pensou.

Mas ele bem sabia que a única coisa que podia atrapalhá-lo estava rumando para a Ilha dos Dragões ,neste exato momento ao lado de Ártemis Fowl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ártemis estava prestes a convidar Anna para o baile.Por um instante,parou para olha-la outra vez.Era extremamente bela,não havia como negar.Seu rosto exibia feições delicadas,seus olhos eram negros e misteriosos e seus cabelos eram loiros e longos.Ela exalava um perfume,que para ele,era indescritível.

-Fowl!Fowl!O que você quer?

Ele acabara de despertar de seus pensamentos.

-Hã?O quê?Bem...é...para eu conseguir falar com o rei da Ilha,preciso ir a um grande baile que ele realizará no dia em que chegarmos,então...err...eu estava pensando..._vocêqueriraobailecomigo?_

-O quê?-Artemis falara tão rápido que Anna nem entendera.

-Você...você...

-O que ,Fowl?Já estou começando a perder minha paciência!

-Quer ir ao baile comigo?-falando isso,fez Anna corar levemente.

-Bem,já que vou ter que segui-lo aonde for,é preferível que eu vá com você sem ter que ficar te espionando.-falou ela com um sorriso,que Ártemis retribuiu bobamente.

De repente,um marujo gritou:

-terra à vista!

"É incrível que com tanta tecnologia superior à dos humanos esse povo ainda viva na Idade Média.-foi o último pensamento de Anna,antes que o navio aportasse e todos saíssem para uma pequena cidadezinha ilhada,onde iriam abastecer.

**N/A:Não percam o próximo capítulo!Ele estará empolgante!E se por acaso houver alguma dúvida deixem uma review que eu responderei.**


	11. Passagem Secreta

Cap.11-Passagem secreta.

Artemis decidira descer e caminhar um pouco naquela cidadezinha junto com Anna.Butler e Juliet não estavam se sentindo bem e ficaram no navio.Aquela cidade,para falar a verdade,era sinistra;havia vários comércios ali,mas com objetos muito estranhos.

-Fowl,não acha este lugar assustador?

-Realmente Anna,você me pode viver nesse povo e não saber nada sobre ele?

-Na verdade,eu conheci esse povo a muito pouco tempo,Fowl.Eu vivia em Londres.

Londres?Ártemis uma fada,elfo ou o que fosse não poderia saber da existência de seu povo?A não ser que...

-Anna,você é uma humana?-perguntou,cético.

-Realmente,Fowl?Não sei o que sou.Gary,diz que sou elfa,Holly diz que sou fada...eu não sei.

-Quem é Gary?

-Ué!É o comandante da LEPrecon,achei que você soubesse...fica invadindo este povo toda hora...

-Sim,mas a última vez que invadi a chefia ainda estava nas mãos do comandante Raiz.Então quer dizer que mudaram de comandante,huh?

-Nem sei quem é esse tal de raiz,mas pelo visto,sim.

Estavam caminhando quando passaram por uma espécie de camelô,que estava vendendo um interessante medalhão.O mesmo medalhão que havia matado o pai de Anna.

Ela nem teve tempo de fugir dali;apenas balbuciou:

-Pai...-e desmaiou.

-ANNA!-Artemis correu para apara-la-mas o que aconteceu?

Ele carregava Anna nos braços,procurando alguém que o ajudasse-"até que ela é leve"-pensou.

Ele encostou numa parede para descansar,mas assim que o fez,a parede se abriu e ele caiu de costas num tipo de túnel inclinado,em que fora escorregando com uma Anna inconsciente por cima dele.Quando chegou ao final,encontrou um ambiente extremamente estranho,que lembrava-lhe muito aquelas tendas de vidência que haviam em parques de diversão.Logo,foi recebido por uma misteriosa voz.

-Bem vindo,Ártemis Fowl.Eu esperava por você.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não muito distante dali,Maryllia fora libertada do calabouço e recebera um vestido para usar.Um dos piratas lhe contara que o capitão queria vê-la.

Muito angustiada e apavorada,ela fora caminhando até o gabinete do capitão.

N/A:Novidades:No próximo capítulo vai aparecer uma nova personagem que vai influenciar muito todos os personagens.

**Estou pensando em fazer uma capa para a fic,o que acham?**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


	12. Afogamento?

Cap.12-Afogamento?

Maryllia estava simplesmente apavorada.Não lhe agradava nem um pouco ficar a sós com o capitão daquele navio pirata.Principalmente,porque o vestido que ele a mandara usar era um tanto decotado.

-Chegamos-disse o pirata que a acompanhava-vou anuncia-la ao capitão.

Ele entrou no gabinete,deixando-a sozinha na porta,que logo se abriu.

-Entre,minha querida.-falou uma voz rouca.

Ela entrou.O gabinete do capitão era um ambiente amplo,ricamente decorado;Maryllia logo percebeu que ele gostava de requintes.

-Deixe-nos à sós,marujo inútil.-falou ele.

Nesse momento,ela se lembrou-se de Silas,e de como ele maltratava a todos.

-Bem,minha querida,vou direto ao assunto.Um de nossos marujos trabalhava disfarçado no castelo do príncipe de Sylt,com o intuito de saqueá-lo.Um belo dia,ele ouviu o príncipe falando que queria matar uma tal de Anna Voutté,que segundo nosso 'informante',está no navio que estamos perseguindo neste exato momento,o _Sea Marin._O que eu quero,é bem simples:te jogaremos no magma,perto do ela fica o tempo todo no convés,provavelmente ela irá salva-la.Você terá um dia para conquistar a amizade dela,enquanto ela cuida de suas queimaduras,e no dia seguinte,atacaremos.Você trará Anna Voutté ao nosso navio.

Maryllia congelou.Aquele capitão lembrava-lhe assustadoramente Silas,só usando-a como uma peça num jogo.Num impulso,ela perguntou:

-E se eu não quiser?

-Será jogada ao magma do mesmo jeito,madame,só que longe de tudo e de todos.

Ela engoliu em seco.O que faria?Então,ela se levantou delicadamente,e pôs-se a correr;mas do lado de fora,5 homens estavam á sua espera.

-Me soltem!Me larguem!Eu não quero!EU NÃO QUERO!-dizia ela,enquanto se debatia entre aqueles homens.

O capitão só observava a cena,rindo com crueldade.De repente,houve um estalo,e pela primeira vez na vida medíocre dele,o capitão se assustou.Maryllia havia desaparecido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na cidadezinha,mas precisamente no subterrâneo...

-Quem é você?-perguntou Ártemis-"Como pode saber quem eu sou se vive aqui neste subterrâneo?"

-Não é sempre que eu me encontro aqui,Ártemis Fowl;mas além disso,eu posso ver o coração e a mente de todos.Eu sei quem você é também por isso.

Ele se assustou.Quem quer que estivesse ali,havia lido seus pensamentos.

-Venha para a luz.

Então,a pessoa foi.Era uma senhora com um semblante calmo,e que exalava sinceridade.Ele não sabia por quê,mas sua fisionomia lembrava-lhe muito alguma agente da LEP,que ele vira poucas vezes,mas não sabia quem era.

-Eu posso ver o seu futuro,Ártemis Fowl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maryllia finalmente chegara a algum lugar;o que acontecera,ela não sabia.De repente,pode notar que estava sem ar...e queimando.Estava embaixo da lava!Foi subindo até a superfície,mas quando estava quase chegando,bateu em algo duro e resistente.Ela estava embaixo de um navio!E como queimava...

**N/A:Quem é a misteriosa vidente?Quem ela lembra a Ártemis Fowl?O que ela revelará sobre seu futuro?Maryllia morrerá?Como ela conseguiu escapar do capitão?Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	13. Um Resgate no Magma

Cap.13-Um resgate no magma.

"Só posso estar ficando maluco."-foi o primeiro pensamento de Ártemis depois que aquela misteriosa senhora lhe falou que ela poderia ver seu futuro.

-Não duvide,menino.Veja!

E de repente,uma luz branca invadiu aquele aposento e aquela senhora ficou com os olhos totalmente brancos,e começou a falar:

-Você em breve terá uma grande escolha a fazer,Ártemis Fowl.Uma escolha que envolve a vida desta garota plenamente.-disse ela,apontando para Anna.

-O quê?Mas o que EU tenho a ver com...com.._ela?_

-Você saberá com o passar do tempo.Mas saiba escolher bem,pois isto pode mudar todo o futuro deste povo.Apenas um conselho:_Não seja tão frio._

Ela começou a desaparecer numa névoa.

-Ei,espere!ESPERE!

Quando se deu conta,Ártemis estava no meio do centro comercial de antes,com todos os olhares voltados para ele.

-Estão olhando o quê?-falou,emburrado,enquanto pegava Anna e voltava ao navio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna estava tendo uma visão.Ela via alguém se afogando,morrendo.Então,num sobressalto,ela despertou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Fowl!FOWL!-Artemis tomou um susto tão grande que a deixou cair.

-Anna,o que aconteceu?Você...

-Não temos tempo para isso,tem alguém morrendo embaixo do navio!

-Como?Embaixo do navio?

-Sim,vamos!

Então,ambos foram correndo para o navio,e quando chegaram,foram descendo as escadas que levavam para o a última camada do navio.Quando chegaram,no chão havia uma peça tampando um orifício grande o suficiente para passar uma pessoa.

-Vamos,fowl!Me ajude a abrir!

Assim que eles abriram,a lava começou a entrar,e eles rapidamente puxaram uma jovem fada pelo buraco,fazendo com que Ártemis queimasse as mãos,e por algum motivo misterioso,Anna não.

-Vamos leva-la ao quarto!-disse Anna,enquanto Ártemis sacudia as mãos queimadas freneticamente.

-Você a conhece?

-Não.

-Então deixe-a aí.

-Como você pode ser tão frio,Fowl?Ela pode se tornar uma grande amiga depois disso!

Nesse instante,ele se lembrou do conselho que a Vidente havia lhe dado,e então,foi embora.

-Fowl!FOWL!Ai,que ódio!-resmungou Anna.

**N/A:Pooooooorrrrr favoooooooorrr,deixem reviews!Eu não mordo,sabe?**


	14. Sails,o ajudante

Cap.14-Sails,o ajudante.

Anna não conseguia acreditar.Fowl não quisera ajuda-la.

-Ele é um completo idiota!-resmungou-Se fosse ele que estivesse assando no magma ele iria querer ajuda!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ártemis se dirigia até o quarto em que estavam Butler e Juliet,com a intenção de contar ao amigo tudo o que acontecera.Quando chegou,Juliet estava na cama,pálida e com a expressão vazia.Ele ignorou-a completamente e começou a contar todos os fatos a Butler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em Sylt,Gary Ashe acabara de chegar em casa,o uniforme futurístico da lep ainda em seu corpo.

"_Que saudades da Anna..."_

Lembrou se do momento em que se beijaram,e sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar-se da sensação.Realmente,ela o fazia sentir coisas que as outras fadas não conseguiam fazer.

"_Por que não vai vê-la?Você tem um meio."_-uma voz lhe falou aos ouvidos.

Ele se virou,pensando que alguém estava atrás dele,quando percebeu que essa voz vinha da cabeça dele.

Um forte arrepio lhe passou ao lembrar-se de Anna novamente.Então,de um jeito estranhamente frenético,começou a procurar,em todos os cantos da casa,causando um incrível caos,um livro velho.

Duas horas depois,quando procurava na última gaveta da estante,ele o encontrou.Que estava praticamente caindo aos pedaços,era fato;mas ele pareceu não se importar.

Ele começou a procurar naquelas antigas páginas as instruções de como se fazer um truque típico dos elfos.Algo que há muito tempo ele não fazia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silas estava impaciente."_Eu deveria ter usado o pó que guardo aqui!"_

Ártemis Fowl ainda não voltara,e ele precisava matar Anna.Ele via algumas imagens distorcidas de sua vivência,mas nada que agradasse seu humor.Então ele resolveu fazer o que queria com as próprias conseguia apenas fazer magias simples,criou uma réplica de si e pegou um pote que continha um pó estremamente avermelhado.Pó de coração de dragão.

-Um pouco envelhecido,mas vai servir.-ele falou,a voz saindo num misto de sentimentos:onipotência e confiança.

Com as mãos carregadas da pouca energia mágica que tinha,jogou o pó sobre si,mentalizando o que queria.

Uma luz acinzentada dominou o aposento.Ele caminhou até um dos espelhos.Estava irreconhecível,e extremamente belo e jovem.Então desapareceu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No navio,Anna não sabia o que a arrastar o corpo da fada em direção às escadas,mas se arrependeu quando viu várias bolhas das queimaduras da fada estourarem.

Então soltou,um muxoxo;mas logo em seguida ouviu uma voz atrás dela:

-Parece que precisa de ajuda.

Anna se virou.Era um dos marujos do navio.Um elfo muito bonito.

-Seria bom...ela precisa de cuidados urgentemente.

Ele correu para ajuda-la,e logo estavam no quarto;Anna já lhe contara o que aconteceu.

Ela agradeceu,e se virou para cuidar dos ferimentos da fada,um remorso pelas bolhas estouradas,que estavam incrivelmente nojentas,soltando pus.

-A propósito,meu nome é Sails...e o seu?

-É Anna.

N/A:Que capítulo mais misterioso!Até eu estou curiosa para saber o que acontecerá no próximo,até porque eu não me lembro,hehe...'

**Para os curiosos,o nome "Sails" se pronuncia "Sceilus",para os curiosos.**


	15. Conversas

Cap.15-Conversas.

-NOSSA!

-É,foi isso mesmo,Butler!E a fada ridícula ainda queria me dar conselhos!"Não seja tão frio,Ártemis Fowl;blá,blá,blá!"-falou ele,com uma voz debochada.

-Espere,Ártemis!E se ela estiver falando a verdade?-perguntou Butler,meio incerto do que falava.

Ártemis lançou um olhar num misto de surpresa e raiva a ele.mas logo começou a falar:

-Não se preocupe,amigo.Veja:Quantas pessoas já 'preveram' o que aconteceria a nós?E quando foi que elas acertaram?-falou com tom sarcástico.

Butler ficou calado.

-Está vendo!É impossível que uma fadinha de meia tigela vá acertar agora!

_Todos para suas camas!O sol já vai se apagar!_-ouviu-se uma voz vinda do convés.

-Que porcaria este sol artificial!-ele se virou para Butler-É melhor eu ir logo pro quarto e encarar a 'miss-tenha-piedade-dos-outros".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Puxa,legal!

Anna e Sails conversavam animadamente enquanto Anna tratava das queimaduras daquela fada.

Os assuntos eram variados.Sails havia lhe contado como havia parado ali.na realidade,ele trabalhava para o príncipe Silas,mas fora esquecido por uma embarcação.

-Você devia conhece-lo,Anna.Ele ficaria encantado com tão doce presença.

Ela corou ligeiramente ao perceber que havia recebido um elogio.

-Quem sabe um dia?

De súbito,a porta se abriu,revelando em seguida um Ártemis Fowl surpreso:

-Seja lá quem você for,é melhor sair logo-ele falou-o sol artificial já vai se apagar.

Depois que Sails saiu dali,Anna pôde ver que Ártemis estava um pouco emburrado.

-O que foi?

-Quem é ele?-ele perguntou,a voz extremamente áspera.

**N/A:EU PROTESTO!NÃO VOU PUBLICAR O 16 ATÉ QUE EU TENHA REVIEWS!¬¬'**


	16. Uma atitude incomum

Cap.16-Uma atitude incomum.

Ártemis esperava que Anna lhe esclarecesse logo aquele acontecido,mas a resposta que ela lhe deu não fora das mais agradáveis:

-E desde quando **_eu_** lhe devo alguma explicação,Fowl?

-Desde que esse é o **_nosso _**quarto,e você não pode ficar trazendo o mundo para cá!Primeiro essa fada,depois aquele elfo que eu nem sei quem é!

-Correção:este é um quarto,que coincidentemente nós dividimos;não há nada **nosso** aqui!-respondeu Anna,alteando a voz.

_-Será que dá pra pararem de gritar!_-falou uma voz que parecia vir do quarto ao lado.

-Parabéns.-sussurrou Ártemis.

-Cale a boca,Fowl.-sussurrou Anna de volta,enquanto ajeitava a fada queimada em sua cama de solteiro,já que Ártemis se apoderara da de casal.

-Hey,Anna...se essa fada vai dormir aí...aonde _você_ vai dormir?

-Boa pergunta,Fowl...bem,você pode dormir com ela,ou então trocar de cama comigo...

-Eu não tenho nada com isso,você que quis salva-la,então se vire.-disse ele,no tom mais frio que conseguiu emitir.

-Então ótimo!Passarei a noite em claro,no convés!-ela saiu batendo a porta e provocando mais reclamações dos marujos que,em vão,tentavam dormir;além de deixar um Ártemis Fowl completamente desconcertado no quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gary seguia as instruções do livro cuidadosamente;mas já havia tentado mais de dez vezes,e não havia obtido nenhum resultado.

"_Preciso ver Anna,mas esta é a minha última tentativa."_

De repente,ele desapareceu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna observava a lava,tranqüilamente.o convés era a única parte do navio que tinha iluminação à noite,com exceção dos quartos,que tinham pequenas lamparinas.

De repente,uma mão encostou nos seus ombros,fazendo com que ela tivesse um leve sobressalto;virou-se para olhar quem era,e viu que era Ártemis Fowl.

-Ah,é você...-disse num tom de voz frio.

-olha,Anna...me desculpa,ta?Se você quiser você pode dormir na minha cama...eu pego uns lençóis e durmo no chão.

Ela se assustou mais ainda._Ele parecia sincero._Na realidade,ele havia ficado com remorsos quando se lembrou das palavras da vidente,pedindo para que ele não fosse tão frio.

-Tudo bem...obrigada.-disse ela,num sussurro quase que inaudível,mas que ele entendeu.

-Então vamos.-ele pegou uma lanterna do bolso e eles desceram para os corredores;quando chegaram,Anna se deitou na cama de casal,e ele se preparou para dormir no chão.

-Artemi,digo,Fowl!-ela falou,encarando aqueles olhos cinzentos e belos.

-O quê?A cama não está boa para você?

-Não...é que...bem,você não precisa dormir no chão...não tem problema se quiser dormir aqui.-ela corava levemente a cada palavra dita.

Então,ele pegou os lençóis e se deitou ao lado dela.Ambos adormeceram rapidamente.

**N/A:ALELUIA!UMA REVIEW!**

**Loo,nem preciso dizer que te a-m-o,né?Que bom que gostou da fic.**

**Aos outros leitores,uma pergunta:Vocês acham que a fic está coerente com os gêneros e a sinopse?**

**Respondam deixando uma review..**

**Beijos!**


	17. A volta de Gary Ashe

Cap.17 A volta de Gary Ashe

Era madrugada ainda,quando uma senhora de expressão calma e sincera saía cuidadosamente de uma passagem subterrânea localizada perto do lugar onde era a feira de uma pequena cidadezinha ilhada.

Ela parecia perdida em seus pensamentos,enquanto se dirigia ao cais do pequenino porto que havia por lá.

Não demorou muito para que um barco a remo todo de titânio chegasse silencioso e aguardasse o embarque daquela mesma senhora.

Assim que ela embarcou,um dos três homens que estavam no barco,lhe falou,quase que num sussurro:

-O rei a espera ansiosamente em seu castelo,majestade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gary sentiu que era puxado para todos os lados,então concentrou-se mais em seu destino.Logo iria ver Anna,por quem sentia uma grande paixão...ou seria atração?

Antes mesmo que ele pensasse em responder essa pergunta ,sentiu que seus pés tocavam o chão,num lugar completamente escuro.

Ele viu uma pequena claridade vir da porta,que ele calculou ser um dos vários quartos daquele navio;foi caminhando lentamente naquela direção,quando bateu com a cabeça em alguma coisa,que caiu no chão,provocando um enorme estrondo no corredor.Então,decidiu ficar imóvel,pois naquele breu,ninguém o veria...pelo menos era o que ele achava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No quarto,Anna havia acabado de acordar com a luz do lampião que esquecera aceso,quando ia apaga-lo,escutou um barulho vindo do corredor.

-Ai...o que será que é isso?-disse ela,baixinho.

-Não sei,e pretendo descobrir.

Ela se virou.Ártemis havia acabado de acordar com o barulho.Ele se levantou,colocou um robe,e saiu.

-Ei,espere!-sussurrou Anna,que pôs um robe também,pegou o lampião e saiu.

-Como vamos saber aonde vamos,Fowl?

-Acho que o barulho veio do fim do corredor-disse,apontando.

Eles foram caminhando,o lampião á frente;até que ouviram um novo estrondo.Anna hesitou,mas Ártemis foi em frente.

Então,o lampião iluminou um bonito elfo,os cabelos castanho-claros,os olhos profundamente verdes e um corpo forte,que Anna reconheceu imediatamente.

-Gary?

**N/A:O próximo capítulo falará mais um pouco sobre a misteriosa vidente que fez a previsão sobre o futuro do Ártemis.Não percam!E deixem reviews!**


	18. Lillium L Colt

Cap.18-Lillium pequeno barco a remo rumava em direção a Ilha dos Dragões,era quase manhã.Por mais incrível que pareça,esse mesmo barco levara apenas uma noite para chegar a Ilha,pois estava carregado de energia mágica,que emanava de uma senhora fada com uma expressão calma e sincera em sua face.

O barquinho aportou,e ela saiu rápido,indo direto para o Castelo,que ficava nas montanhas,mais ou menos no centro da ilha.Ao chegar lá,se deparou com um bonito elfo,que apesar de apresentar algumas rugas(muito provavelmente de preocupação),no rosto,não aparentava ter mais de 115 anos élficos.Ele se dirigiu até a senhora,e a abraçou.

-Querida,você se esqueceu de tirar o disfarce-ele falou,quase que num sussurro.

-Oh,tem razão.É claro.-a voz dela era quase como um anestésico,ou pelo menos parecia ser,pois o elfo que a abraçava tinha um olhar vago quando ela falava.

Ela ergueu a mão esquerda num angulo incomum,e irradiou uma luz branca sobre si mesma,quase cegante.No lugar em que estava,agora se apresentava uma fada mais jovem,de pele alva e olhos claros.Ela usava um vestido pesado até os joelhos,botas que pareciam ser feitas de pele de dragão,e uma faixa grossa,que cobria grande parte de sua franja,fazendo uma sombra num pedaço do rosto.

-A primeira fase de nossa missão está completa,Kanrik.-aqui a voz dela se tornou um pouco mais séria-No máximo daqui a dois dias eles deverão chegar,e aí é que a parte difícil começa...

-É...parece que só nós descobrimos isto.O povo nem parece notar...-mudou de assunto-Amanhã mandarei os criados organizarem o castelo.

-Sim faça isso.Certifique-se de que tudo saia certo.-ela mudou de expressão,para um sorriso de pura malícia-Ai,ai...estou tão cansada...

-Gostaria de relaxar?-ele retribuía o sorriso.

Os dois foram para um dos 180 quartos do castelo.No caminho,ouviu-se um grasno,seguido de uma forte labareda batendo contra a janela,porém nada aconteceu.

-Parece que Fiktos não está bem hoje...

-É,ele não está conseguindo dormir;tem cuspido fogo demais...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna e Gary se beijavam no convés,enquanto um Ártemis muito mal-humorado se dirigia para o quarto

-"Pelo menos você vai ficar com a cama só pra você agora,Fowl!"-Quem ela pensa que é!

Ele parou.

-Ora vamos,Ártemis.Não é hora de prestar atenção em elfas,fadas,ou o que quer que ela seja.Você tem que se concentrar em conseguir a coroa.-ele falava sozinho.

Uma vozinha lhe passou pela cabeça:

"_E se você não ganhar só a coroa?Não é só a coroa que você quer,você quer a An.."_

POF!

Ele dera de cara com a porta e decidiu imediatamente que precisava dormir mais.

**N/A:Por favor,deixem reviews.**


	19. O Abraço,uma demonstração de carinho?

Cap.19-O Abraço,uma demonstração de carinho?

Gary beijava Anna entusiasmadamente;Já ela,não parecia retribuir muito o beijo.Já nem se lembrava do que tinha acontecido na casa dele,e não imaginava que ele só aparecesse por lá para usa-la como um objeto de prazer...

Nenhuma pergunta,nenhuma preocupação para com ela.Ela logo pôde perceber que o que Gary sentia por ela era apenas atração física.

De súbito,lembrou-se do pai,o único que fora capaz de ama-la,sempre,pois sua mãe nunca teve sentimentos maternais muito fortes.-"_É como se ela não fosse mesmo a minha mãe..."-_lágrimas ameaçavam correr pelo seu rosto-"_...e a culpa da morte de meu pai foi minha,somente minha..."_

Ela se afastou de Gary,fazendo com que ele risse e a agarrasse novamente.

-Vá embora,estúpido.VÁ EMBORA AGORA!

Então,sem mesmo que nem ela,nem ele entendessem,ele desapareceu numa névoa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ártemis Fowl não conseguira dormir.Passou o resto da noite pensando em Anna,e quando finalmente estava quase dormindo,o sol havia acendido,e ele estava de pé.

Vestiu uma calça jeans,uma camisa preta e fez sua higiene matinal,quando a porta abriu,revelando Anna,que entrou correndo.Ela pegou alguns curativos e foi tratar das feridas da fada que estava deitada.

Ártemis achou sua atitude estranha,quando viu que chorava.

-Vocês terminaram?-havia deboche na voz dele,mas ela não pareceu notar.

-N-não,F-fowl...nem começamos.

Então ele a abraçou.Um abraço sincero e tímido,mas ainda assim um abraço.

Mas ele logo parou,pois Anna o encarava,uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas para cima,como se não entendesse a estranha atitude.

-Err...-ele começou-tenho que falar com Butler-tentou falar num tom frio,mas que não saiu.Ele foi embora,deixando Anna pensando em Gary Ashe,Ártemis Fowl,amores certos e atrações físicas.E chorando.Chorando tanto,que se ela reparasse,as lágrimas que caíam sobre as feridas da fada que tentava tratar,faziam milagrosamente desaparecer alguns machucados.

N/A:Uuuuh...dá pra sentir.Estranho o que acontece quando a Anna está 'descontrolada',não?XD

**O que mais veremos?Não percam o próximo capítulo!**

**"F-fowl?O que está fazendo?..."**


	20. Yoho,Piratas!

Cap.20-Yo-ho, Piratas!

Depois de muito tempo no convés observando a lava,Ártemis resolveu voltar ao quarto,um pouco preocupado com o estado em que deixara Anna.

Enquanto caminhava,pensava astutamente no que iria fazer para obter o pó de coração de dragão,para ser transformado em elfo.Butler poderia desacordar Anna por algum tempo,e Juliet poderia entreter o rei,enquanto ele procurava pelos dragões,o que não seria difícil,pelo tamanho deles.A única parte difícil seria extrair o pó do coração deles,e ele não tinha a menor idéia de como fazer isto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna dormia tranqüilamente.Ela havia se deitado,e acabou adormecendo.

Neste momento,Ártemis entrou no quarto,e a viu.-"_É tão bonito vê-la dormindo..."_-pensou.

Ele foi se aproximando dela,quando de repente,o barco deu um solavanco,como se tivesse batido contra alguma coisa,e ele caiu por cima de Anna,fazendo com que esta acordasse.

-F-fowl?O que está fazendo?

-Acho que algo se chocou contra o barco.Vamos até o convés ver o que é.

Eles corriam pelo corredor,que parecia estar deserto.Chegando perto da escada,podiam se ouvir alguns gritos.Quando finalmente chegaram ao convés,deram de cara com Butler lutando com alguns homens,junto com toda a tripulação.Todos duelavam com espadas,o que fez Anna ficar um pouco surpresa.

-É incrível que com tanta tecnologia eles ainda vivam na 'idade Média',não?-Artemis falou,deixando Anna mais surpresa ainda por ele pensar como ela.

Enquanto Ártemis olhava ao seu redor,um dos piratas atacou Anna pelas costas,puxando-a pela cintura e tapando-lhe a boca.

Ela se debatia nas mãos do homem,ele estava sufocando-a.Reunindo toda a sua coragem,e pensamento de que iria gastar todo seu tubo de pastas de dente quando retornasse ao quarto,ela mordeu a mão dele,fazendo com que fosse retirada,e gritou:

-Artemis, me ajude!

Ele se virou,viu que Anna corria perigo,e foi em seu socorro,mas no meio do caminho,foi barrado por dois homens imensos,que lhe aplicaram um golpe,que o fez desmaiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna gritava e se debatia enquanto era arrastada para o outro navio,mas ninguém parecia notar.Então,ela o viu.Sails vinha correndo em sua direção,e muito rapidamente,aplicou dois golpes certeiros no homem que a segurava,fazendo com que o mesmo caísse no chão,um pouco atordoado.

-Espere só um instante,Anna-falou,enquanto jogava o homem para fora do navio.

Ela não prestou muita atenção.Por que estes piratas queriam seqüestra-la?

-É melhor vir comigo.Você está muito nervosa.-Sails falou,sorrindo.

-Está...bem...-ela respondeu,sem sequer reaparar que Artemis estava inconsciente,próximo dali.

N/A:Sails,o salvador!XD No próximo capitulo,eles finalmente chegarão à Ilha,não percam! 

**"Ela morreu!ELA MORREU!"...**


	21. A Ilha dos Dragões

Cap.21-A Ilha dos Dragões

Anna estava no compartimento de remédios do navio,com Sails.

-Calmante...deixe-me ver...aqui está!-ele falou,pegando uma garrafinha arrolhada que parecia conter uma substância que Anna não conseguia identificar...parecia ser líquida,mas ela tinha quase certeza de que também era gasosa.

-O que é isso?

-Magia de cura.Realizada pelas melhores fadas.

-Ah...

O silêncio pareceu reinar sobre eles por alguns instantes,até que ela falou:

-Obrigada por me salvar,Sails.Muito obrigada.Gostaria de lhe retribuir...há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

-Oh,não...não é necessário...

-Ora,vamos!Deve ter alguma coisa que você precise!

-Bem..há uma coisa.-ele começou-Preciso de pó de coração de dragão,Anna.Minha magia está muito fraca,e até chegar ao castelo,vou precisar de alguma coisa que me ajude a tê-la,e o pó é perfeito,já que estamos indo para a Ilha dos Dragões.

-E como posso conseguir?

-Vá ao castelo.É lá que os dragões ficam guardados.mas tenha cuidado.

-Perfeito!Quando eu for ao castelo com o Fowl,dou um jeito de me livrar dele,e pego para você...oh,é melhor eu ir agora...tenho que ver o que ele está aprontando...-ela saiu do compartimento,deixando Sails sozinho.

O mais estranho de tudo isso,é que ele tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios,que posteriormente se tornou uma gargalhada das mais sinistras que alguém já ouviu.

-Vá,Anna,vá...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ártemis finalmente despertara.Deu de cara com Butler,o olhar curioso,encarando-o.

Pôde perceber que o amigo estava meio abatido,e havia lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

-A-Art-temis...ela…ela…

-Butler,o q...?

-Ela morreu!ELA MORREU!

-Ela _quem_?-perguntou Ártemis,um pouco espantado com o estado de nervos do amigo.

-Juliet.-falando isso,ele começou a chorar desesperadamente,para maior espanto da parte de Ártemis.

Ele caminhou até a cama,e verificou:ela estava sem pulso.

-Butler,eu realmente não entendo...Juliet não estava doente quando entramos no navio.Bem,de qualquer formávamos esperar eu conseguir o tal pó,e depois iremos à passagem mais próxima da Ilha para enterrarmos Juliet no cemitério perto da Mansão Fowl.

De repente,ouviu-se um barulho,ou melhor,um clamor de "vivas" e "até que enfim's" vindos do convés.

Ártemis rapidamente saiu do quarto,e subiu as escadas até o convés,depois que Butler o falou que não iria ao baile sem Juliet,para o seu total desagrado.

Porém,quando chegou ao convés,pôde perceber que ele estava sendo descarregado.Haviam chegado à Ilha.

**N/A:Não percam o próximo capítulo!**

**"Ei,espere,Fowl!Eu tenho que te seguir!Volte aqui!..."**

**E Mary,muito obrigada pelas reviews!**


	22. Os comentários de Sails

Cap.22-Uma perseguição Anormal

Ainda era tarde quando o _Sea Marin_ aportou na Ilha dos dragões.

Ártemis,que ainda estava no convés,observava o navio sendo descarregado,quando viu uma fada velha,de aparência familiar passar pelo píer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna estava no corredor,indo para o convés,quando encontrou Sails.

-Oh,olá novamente Sails!É a segunda vez que nos vemos hoje...

Eles começaram a conversar,e ele perguntou se ela gostaria de conhecer a ilha à noite.

-Não posso...tenho um...baile...com Ártemis Fowl...

Ela ficou completamente vermelha,ao dizer isso,mas logo se recompôs.

Sails percebeu que ela teve essa reação,e começou a ter um acesso de tosses.Por fim,disse:

-Anna...você sabe...ele é o maior inimigo do país.Não pode se envolver.

-O que você está querendo dizer?

-Que você está ficando _caidinha_ por ele.

Ela o encarou,atônita.

-Você está dizendo que eu...que eu e ele...

-Isso mesmo.

-Isso é o maior absurdo que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida!Como pode pensar que eu vou ficar com um crápula como aquele?Ele é egoísta,frio,e pensa que pode conseguir tudo!Só estou com ele a serviço!

-Sim,mas...dormindo no mesmo quarto?E muito provavelmente,na mesma _cama?_

-Eu...eu...Eu vou até o convés.-e ela se retirou dali,prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_É agora!Vou descobrir quem é esta velha perseguidora e fuxiqueira!"_-Artemis foi sem direção a rampa de descida,mas foi parado por uma mão em seu ombro.Era Anna:

-Fowl...precisamos conversar...-ela estava meio abatida,era o que parecia.

-Depois conversamos,Anna.Tenho que fazer uma coisa muito importante.

Ele desceu do navio,e foi correndo com toda a determinação pelo píer.

Anna,que estava meio constrangida e pensativa quanto aos comentários de Sails,não percebeu que ele fora embora,por alguns instantes.Logo que despertou de seus devaneios,viu que ele já estava do outro lado do píer.

-Ei,espere Fowl!Eu tenho que te seguir,volte aqui!

Ela desceu do barco,e começou a correr com toda a velocidade que podia atrás de Artemis.

Ele percorria as ruas cheias de muros da ilha.Anna o seguia,quando conseguiu ver o motivo que o fazia correr.

-Ele está seguindo uma...senhora?

N/A:Mary,valeu pela review!Mas enfim,você foi capturada por piratas aonde?Acho que você interpretou o texto errado...XD

**Anyway,aos outros leitores(se é que tem algum),deixem reviews dando suas sugestões.**

**"Também acho ótimo vê-lo,Potrus."**


	23. Uma corrida frenética

Cap.23-Uma corrida frenética

Anna corria determinada,atrás de Ártemis,ainda um pouco curiosa em saber porque ele seguia uma senhora.

Ela já corria havia algum tempo,e sabia que em poucos instantes perderia o fôlego e não conseguiria mais segui-lo;sempre fora ruim em corridas.

Logo parou,pois seus pulmões estavam prestes a explodir.Ofegante,pôs-se a resmungar.

-D'ar...vit...D'arvit!(Não traduziremos esta palavra por conter um valor ofensivo)

Decidiu então voltar ao navio.Mas...como?estava num lugar que não conhecia,e não tinha a menor idéia de como voltar ao porto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ártemis olhou para trás.Anna não o seguia mais.-"_Ela não agüentou a corrida"_-pensou,com um sorriso fino nos lábios.-_"não quero explicar nada à ela."_

De repente,ele viu que a fada que perseguia ia de encontro à um muro.

-Ora,isso é ridículo!Ela vai bater de cara no muro!

Mas logo em seguida,ela atravessou a parede,fazendo com que os tijolos _balançassem._

-Como tijolos podem balançar!É um absurdo!-ele parou,ofegante.

Nada parecia fazer sentido.Ou aquela ilha era absurda,ou ele estava ficando louco.

-Espere!A não ser...

Ele foi correndo até a parede e a atravessou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na sede da LEPrecon,em Sylt,Holly Short aguardava ansiosamente a chegada de um amigo.

Pode ouvir um grande estrondo no corredor.Ágil,como sempre,ela correu até chegar á raiz da confusão.Quando conseguiu ver o que se passava,era uma cena de total baderna:havia um aglomerado de fadas,elfos,centauros,e vários outros seres por ali.Ela foi passando por todos,até que viu o motivo do tumulto:um belíssimo centauro vinha chegando de Fillis,a cidade principal sede da LEP.Ele pareceu notar a presença dela também,pois sorria em sua direção.Ele foi atravessando a multidão até chegar à ela,e ainda com um sorriso,falou:

-Holly,que bom vê-la!

-Também acho ótimo vê-lo,Potrus.-disse ela,com um sorriso ainda maior.

N/A:Pelos meus cálculos essa fic ainda vai demorar muito para terminar,pois tenho que colocar várias idéias que serão utilizadas em 'Artemis Fowl e o Mistério de Sylt II'-fic que lançarei,muito provavelmente,em 2008.

**Mas quando esta fanfic acabar,começarei um novo projeto,uma fanfic sobre Os Marotos-harry Potter,depois uma sobre Inuyasha,e finalmente,o segundo capítulo desta saga.**

**Beijos,e deixem reviews:**


	24. O desaparecimento de Artemis Fowl

Cap.24-O desaparecimento de Artemis Fowl

-Como eu suspeitava-sussurrou Ártemis,ao atravessar o muro e penetrar numa vasta escuridão,o que parecia ser um túnel.-ela criou um _mesmer_,mas este truque eu já conheço.

Ele foi caminhando,até chegar numa espécie de porão,que lhe deu acesso á um corredor repleto de tochas nas paredes.No final dele,pôde discernir uma cortina,gasta pelo tempo,praticamente aos farrapos.

Ele seguiu pelo corredor e atravessou a cortina,deparando-se com uma sala de aspecto miserável,com apenas uma mesa,mais ao fundo,como se assistisse o que acontecia dentro daquela sala,e uma fraca iluminação.

-Então nos encontramos novamente,Ártemis Fowl.

Ele se virou para ver quem havia falado aquilo,e se deparou com um completo vazio."Deve ser a fada..."

-Sim,nos encontramos.-ele prosseguiu-o seu mesmer não enganaria nem mesmo uma mosca.

-Sei disso.Nunca fui competente o bastante para realiza-los.-ele manteve a mesma expressão calma,o que fez Ártemis se aborrecer um pouco.-Mas mudando de assunto,creio que agora que está na Ilha,fará de tudo para conseguir o precioso pó de coração de dragão,não é mesmo?

Ele não respondeu.Sabia que ela conseguia ver seus pensamentos.Ela prosseguiu:

-Creio também que ainda não saiba como consegui-lo.Gostaria de ter este conhecimento,Ártemis Fowl?

Ele pareceu hesitar.Por fim,falou:

-Aonde está você,fada miserável?-havia um tom descontrolado em sua voz.

-Olhe para os lados,meu caro.E verá.

Ártemis olhou para a sua esquerda,e viu algo totalmente medonho.A cada palavra que a fada pronunciava,surgiam partes do que parecia ser um corpo:pés,braços,tronco e cabeça iam surgindo no ar e caindo com um baque surdo no chão.Por fim,logo viu a fada que perseguia,um pouco mais jovem,o encarando.

-Como conseguiu fazer isso?Fadas não fazem este tipo de magia!

-Tem razão.Fadas _normais_ não possuem este tipo de magia,mas eu nunca mencionei que era uma delas,não é mesmo?-ela deu um riso,que se esvaiu completamente de seu rosto instantes depois,dando lugar à uma expressão grave.-Para se obter o pó do pulso da vida do animal criado por demônios,deves queimar-lhes o peito.

Ela falava com uma voz completamente diferente,como se estivesse em transe.

Uma névoa familiar envolveu Ártemis,e quando percebeu,estava de volta ao navio,e já parecia ser tarde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna estava no convés,dando voltas e voltas,como se quisesse abrir um buraco no chão.De súbito,ouviu-se um estalo,e deu de cara com Ártemis.

-Fowl,eu estava preoc,digo,QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA DESAPARECER,SEU IDIOTA!

Ele apenas sorriu.Estava muito contente.

-Quem penso que sou?Ártemis Fowl.Vamos dormir Anna,já está muito tarde.

N/A:E agora?O que fará Ártemis?Como conseguirá obter o que deseja sem a ajuda de ninguém?Quem é a fada misteriosa,afinal?E por que ela estava mais jovem?Não percam o próximo capítulo!

**"Ártemis,ACORDA!"**


	25. Leia isto aqui,parte I

Cap.25-Leia isto aqui-parte I

Silêncio.Uma coisa que domina completamente o navio _Sea Marin_,enquanto todos dormem.

Mas o que acontece no corredor das salas de comando?

Uma figura sombria se esgueira rapidamente até chegar na Sala de Comandos Especiais.Ela abre a porta e se depara com uma infinidade de fios,alavancas e botões,que apesar da escuridão quase predominante,ela consegue agilidade,ela puxa uma alavanca grande e pesada,totalmente vermelha,com os dizeres:'bloqueio de teletransporte',e sai da sala silenciosamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Artemis,ACORDA!

Ártemis abre os olhos,ligeiramente assustado,e se depara com os olhos indagadores de Anna perpassando-lhe a face.

"Já até imagino o que seja..."-pensou.

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA ONTEM À NOITE!VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DO QUE A LEP PODE FAZER COMIGO SE EU PERDER VOCÊ DE VISTA,SEU CANALHA!-ela berrava a plenos pulmões,fazendo com que Ártemis se aborrecesse mais ainda,depois do susto dado por ela.

Com sono,exausto e estressado,ele lhe respondeu quase que no mesmo tom,sublinhando as palavras:

-Não tenho a menor idéia,e nem me importo com isso.

-NÃO SE IMPORTA!NÃO SE IMPORTA!ELES VÃO ME MANDAR PARA AQUELE CONVENTO IDIOTA DE NOVO!-seu rosto começou a se debulhar em lágrimas-VOCÊ É UM ESTÚPIDO!-e saiu do quarto,chorando e resmungando algo parecido como "ele vai me pagar"

Além de tudo que estava,e confuso,Ártemis apenas resmungou para si mesmo:

-Mulheres...De que convento ela está falando!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Muito longe dali,na agência da LEP,em Sylt...**

-Me acompanhe até minha sala,Holly.É horrível ter que deixar a sala nas mãos dos tenentes,aqueles novatos que mexem no meu sistema o tempo todo...Se estragaram alguma coisa você será de grande ajuda.

Eles caminharam até a sala dos computadores,que era onde ficavam as melhores máquinas,todas da mais alta tecnologia,que o próprio Potrus havia feito.

Quando entraram,viram a sala na mais perfeita ordem(o que fez Potrus dar um grande sorriso),mas logo repararam que havia um único computador ligado,os documentos não haviam sido fechados.

Holly se aproximou para ler,enquanto Potrus verificava o sistema de desligamento automático;pareciam ser os dados da vida de alguém,mas a cada palavra que ela lia,mais apavorada ficava.

Um pouco trêmula,falou:

-P-Potrus,leia is-so aq-qui…

N/A:Parece que as coisas estão esquentando,tanto para a tripulação do Sea Marin,quanto para a LEPrecon.O que será que vai acontecer?Não percam o próximo capítulo!

**"Como ninguém nunca percebeu isto!"**


	26. Leia isto aqui,parte II

Cap 25-Leia Isto aqui-parte II

Potrus lia cada palavra atentamente.Assim como Holly,estava espantado com o que lia.

-Holly,responda-me uma coisa...-ele começou.

-O que?

-COMO NINGUÉM NUNCA PERCEBEU ISTO?ESTAVA NA FRENTE DE TODOS,COM ESSA TIRANIA DO REINO DE SILAS,MAS NINGUÉM PARECE NOTAR!-ele parecia que ia ter uma síncope a qualquer momento.

-E esse não é o pior problema,Potrus...-ela abaixou a cabeça tristemente.Ela estava trabalhando aqui,e eu a mandei para um navio numa missão...e o pior de tudo,é que ela está na companhia de Ártemis Fowl.

-Não,você só pode estar brincando...

-Não,não estou.

-Droga!Precisamos saber quem acessou este sistema...digite o código de saída.

Holly,digitava,as mãos extremamente trêmulas a faziam errar várias vezes,mas depois de um tempo,ela conseguiu.

-Vejamos...o intruso foi...Lied,Maryllia!

-Calma aí...Lied não era aquela tenente que te ajudava nas missões,Holly?

-É sim.Espere!Se Silas atacou no passado com a intenção de destruir a dinastia,ele pode fazer isto de novo,só que desta vez com ajuda!

-Explique melhor.

-Lied!Ela se encontrava várias vezes com o rei!Devemos falar com o comandante imediatamente!

-Espere,Holly...sejamos calmos,e perguntemos apenas sobre a Lied.Imagine a bagunça que esta cidade ficará se isso se alardear...

-Tem razão...vamos!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Anna,é melhor se arrumar logo,o baile vai começar daqui a pouco...-Artemis falava isso enquanto abotoava seu paletó,e Anna estava de costas para ele,olhando a parede.

-Como vou fazer isto com você aqui,se vestindo e me olhando?Não posso!

-Pode se virar,eu já terminei.

Ela se viro e deu de cara com aqueles belos olhos acinzentados.Sentiu suas bochechas corarem furiosamente,quando se lembrou de uma coisa...

-Artemis,não tenho roupa.

-Como não tem roupa?

-Não tendo,ué...

-Aaaargh,dê graças de Juliet estar mal...você vai com o vestido dela,nesse caso.

Ele saiu do quarto e se dirigiu ao quarto de Butler para pegar o vestido.

**N/A:E aqui o capítulo 25 se encerra.Tive de dividi-lo em duas partes,ficou enorme!**

**Como sempre peço,deixem reviews.**

**"Comandante,preciso lhe perguntar algo muito importante..."**


	27. Baile Real,parte I

Cap.26-Baile real-Parte I

Já era noite,e Anna se arrumava para ir ao baile.Usaria o vestido de Juliet,que era muito bonito:era azul celeste,e se abria na parte da frente da saia,revelando um cetim creme.Também havia um corpete com amarras douradas.Ficara um tanto sensual em seu corpo,pois seus seios eram maiores do que os de Juliet,fazendo com que o decote se salientasse um pouco mais do que devia.

Prendeu os cabelos num coque,deixando algumas madeixas caídas,e pegou o leque arranjado.

"Por quê não posso simplesmente ir de _jeans_ e camiseta?Droga de mania medieval!"

Foi em direção à cama que a fada resgatada dormia,e fez uns últimos curativos-ela parecia bem melhor do que antes,talvez acordasse mais tarde.

Quando abriu a porta,deu de cara com Ártemis Fowl,no auge de sua impaciência:

-Até que enfim!Já estava demorando muito!-ele falou com ironia.

Anna não prestou atenção;reparava em como ele ficava diferente com aquelas vestes formais,dava-lhe um ar de disciplina que ele não tinha.

Subiram as escadas,e ao chegar ao convés,rumaram em direção à cidade,totalmente iluminada.

À caminho do castelo,Ártemis decidiu quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor:

-Você está muito bonita...-ele olhava na direção do decote,o que foi um impulso para Anna soltar os cabelos,que esvoaçavam ao vento,deixando-a mais bela ainda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gary Ashe estava em seu gabinete,na LEP.Havia recebido muitas reclamações do povo de Sylt,referentes à absurda tirania do Rei Silas;mas ele nada podia fazer,já que a forma de governo era monárquica,e a LEP não tinha participação alguma nela,a não ser realizar pequenos serviços ao rei,e garantir a segurança do país.

Ouviu algumas batidas na porta.Mal-humorado com todos os acontecimentos recentes,apenas grunhiu:

-Entre.

A capitã e perita em casos 'Artemis Fowl',Holly Short,entrou acompanhada de Potrus,chefe da seção de computadores e técnico da LEP.Ele pôde perceber que Holly parecia nervosa,enquanto falava:

-Comandante,preciso lhe perguntar algo importante...

-Vamos,fale,Short!

-A tenente Lied foi demitida?

Gary não entendeu qual era a importância daquilo para ela,que havia reclamado diversas vezes da tenente e pedido uma substituta.No entanto,ele começou a procurar nos arquivos.

-Deixe me ver...-falava,enquanto revirava as gavetas do arquivo-Lied...Lied está de licença.Mas por que isso é tão importante?

-É que...

Holly demorou um pouco para formular uma resposta,no que Potrus completou,com firmeza:

-Ela está com uma carga extra muito grande,precisa de sua tenente.

-Oh,sim.Providenciarei uma tenente substituta para você-disse,referindo-se á Short.-a tenente Bachik é de seu licença,comandante.-ela se retirou da sala,com Potrus em seus calcanhares.

Assim que se distanciaram um pouco da porta,Potrus perguntou:

-Tem idéia para onde ela foi?

-Se ela quer matar a garota,só pode estar no navio dela...

-Ou na cidade de destino...Comecemos pelo navio.-Potrus parecia comandar a situação com absoluto controle,era isso que Holly mais gostava nele.-Qual é o nome dele?

-Não me recordo muito bem...acho que é _Sea...Sea...Sea alguma coisa._-finalizou,sentindo-se incapaz.

-Vamos pesquisar...Ao porto!

**N/A:Parece que Ártemis começou a ceder aos encantos de Anna...mas será mesmo?**

**E quanto à Holly e Potrus?Conseguirão consertar o grande problema que viram na sala dos computadores?Não percam o próximo capítulo,e como já sabem,deixem reviews!**

**"Venham sentar-se ao nosso lado na mesa..."**


	28. Baile Real,parte II

Cap.26-Baile Real,parte II

Anna e Artemis chegaram no castelo um pouco exaustos.Por não terem um meio de transporte que não fosse aquático,tiveram que subir uma estrada íngreme,repleta de pequenas pedrinhas que incomodavam tanto ela(que tinha que pisar de salto nas pedrinhas),quanto ele(as pedrinhas não paravam de entrar em seus sapatos).

Porém,quando chegaram,foram recebidos pessoalmente pelo rei e pela rainha.

O rei era um sujeito alto,com a pele meio perolada(como a dos elfos),e possuía um olhar que mostrava justiça e rigidez.Mas foi a rainha que despertou curiosidade em Ártemis:ela era uma fada um pouco mais alta do que o normal,era bastante jovem perto de seu marido,apresentava um olhar cansado,mas Ártemis teve a impressão de já tê-lo visto antes.

-Venham sentar-se ao nosso lado na mesa.O..._rei_...Silas nos falou que viriam-ela começou a falar com um ar de quem sabia algo mais.

-É verdade.-o rei pareceu endossar a mentira que a esposa acabara de contar,mas não foi muito convincente,deixando Ártemis desconfiado.-Mas me pergunto qual seria o motivo da vossa visita...

Anna começou a falar:

-É que o Fow...-mas Ártemis a interrompeu antes que ela falasse seu nome e estragasse tudo**(N/A:ele era o maior inimigo do país,lembra-se?)**,alegando que só queriam conhecer a Ilha.

Anna captou a besteira que quase fizera,mas bem que teve vontade de falar,assim se livrava dele rápido,mas algo dentro de si a impedira.Ela começou a falar,tentando endossar a mentira de Fowl,e,tentando obter a informação de que precisava:

-Gostaria de saber porque esta ilha chama "dos Dragões",se não vi nenhum.-ela tentou falar com convicção,mas o resultado foi aquela linha tênue entre o sucesso e o fracasso.

Mesmo assim,a rainha começou a falar:

-Eles ficam num pátio,na ala central do castelo...fizemos isto para proteger o povo dos ataques dos animais.Há muitos homens guardando o local,é claro.

De repente,uma música começou a tocar,o rei rei a tirou para dançar,deixando Anna e Ártemis sozinhos.

"Preciso arrumar uma desculpa para me livrar dele(a)!" –era o que ambos pensavam.

-Anna,eu vou pegar uma coisa pra beber,ta?

Anna agarrou a idéia com unhas e dentes.Assim que ele saísse,ela iria em busca dos dragões.

-Tudo bem.

A seguir,o que aconteceu é que ele foi para o corredor esquerdo do castelo,enquanto Anna,assim que viu que ele tinha desaparecido,foi pelo corredor direito.Ambos levavam ao centro do castelo.

Mas nenhum deles fazia a menor idéia de que procuravam pela mesma coisa...

N/A:Não me batam,mas terei que dividir esse capítulo em três partes.Na próxima atualização,publiquei a terceira.E como eu sempre peço encarecidamente à vocês...

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**"AAAAAH!QUEM É VOCÊ?"**


	29. Baile Real,parte III

Cap.26-Baile Real,parte III

"Como esse castelo é grande"-pensava Anna,que percorria silenciosamente os corredores do castelo,alguns deles mergulhados na completa escuridão.-"Onde será o lugar em que os dragões ficam?Existem tantas portas aqui..."

Ela parou.Havia chegado numa parte em que o caminho se bifurcava.À sua esquerda,portas e mais portas;e à sua direita,mais portas ainda.

Ela ouviu um pequeno ruído no corredor da direita.Logo,seguiu por ele.

Haviam diversas armaduras naquele corredor,dando um aspecto mais sombrio,que ela não gostava nem um pouco.No final dele,havia um arco dando acesso á uma antecâmara,que por sua vez possuía uma enorme porta,guardada por vários homens,e uma outra,que devia dar acesso à mais corredores.

"Deve ser aqui..."-mas antes mesmo que ela terminasse de pensar,foi despertada de seus devaneios por um enorme estrondo,vindo do começo do corredor _que ela estava_.

Rapidamente,ela se escondeu entre duas armaduras,num pequeno vão,enquanto via todos os homens que guardavam a porta correrem para onde o barulho estava.Assim,que eles sumiram,ela correu até a antecâmara.

Era um lugar muito bonito.O teto era todo pintado,"como na capela sistina",pensou ela,e também havia mosaicos nas paredes.

Ela ficaria ali encantada durante um longo tempo,se _alguém_ não tivesse esbarrado nela,conseqüentemente lhe dando um susto:

-AAAAH!

Ela sentiu uma mão tapar-lhe a boca.Era Ártemis.

-Sssh...fique quieta!Quer fazer os guardas voltarem!-ele sussurrou.

-O que está fazendo aqui!-ela sussurrou em contrapartida.

-Provavelmente procurando uma coisa,como você.

-Certo,então,se me der licença...-ela foi caminhando em direção à grande porta,que estava aberta,logo seguida por Ártemis.

-Quer parar de me seguir!

-Não estou te seguindo,apenas vou ao mesmo lugar que você.

-Humpf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maryllia acabara de acordar.Sentia como se tivesse dormido há dias,e ainda estava meio tonta.Sua roupa?Estava totalmente queimada,reduzida á um micro-vestido!

Ela ouviu uma porta se abrir,e fingiu que dormia,com os olhos semi-cerrados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Butler entrara no quarto de Ártemis,em busca de seu _walkie talkie_,que ele não achava.

Ele viu pela primeira vez a fada que Anna resgatara da lava.Ela era muito bonita.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, removeu-lhe os cabelos da face,quando...

-AAAAAAAH!QUEM É VOCÊ!

**N/A:AMÉÉÉM!Finalmente terminei o capítulo 26!**

**Porque à partir de agora,as coisas ficarão apertadas...**

**"Ta quente aqui..."**


	30. Uma busca coletiva

Cap.27-Uma busca Coletiva.

Potrus e Holly se encontravam neste exato momento no porto de Sylt.Havia uma espécie de guichê na entrada das docas.

-Acha que alguém pode nos dar uma informação?-Potrus foi o primeiro a falar,depois de algum tempo observando o cais vazio.

-Só saberemos perguntando,meu caro.-Holly estava diferente,totalmente decidida a resolver o grande problema em que se envolvera.

Eles se dirigiram ao guichê.Dentro,apenas um goblin baixo e carrancudo,que não seria percebido por eles se não estivessem próximos.

Holly não gostava nem um pouco de goblins.Na maioria das vezes eram grandes criminosos responsáveis pela soltura de Trolls em v´varias partes do globo terrestre.Potrus logo percebeu a expressão de nojo evidente que a amiga apresentava,e tomou a sua frente,chamando a atenção do goblin,que até o momento,não notara a presença deles.

-Boa tarde;LEPrecon.-ele mostrou o distintivo ao goblin,que reagiu com indiferença.-gostaríamos de saber os nomes de navios registrados com a palavra 'Sea'.

-Aqui só há um navio com este nome do povo da lama-ele cuspiu-O _Sea Marin_.

-Certo...então poderia nos dar a listagem dos passageiros dele?

O goblin começou então a apertar uma série de botões do maquinário do guichê,que imprimiu em uma dúzia de folhas muito sujas diversos nomes.

Holly puxou as folhas das mãos de Potrus,lendo atentamente cada nome.

Logo na primeira linha,havia os nomes "Anna Voutté","Domovoi e Juliet Butler",para desagrado de Holly,e,na segunda linha,"Ártemis Fowl",para um desagrado maior ainda.Não existia registro algum de Maryllia Lied por ali.

-Juro que quando esse navio voltar,eu o mando destruir junto com o capitão.-rosnou Holly,mal humorada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna entrou pela grande porta,e se deparou com um pátio enorme,repleto de pedras,árvores e uma grama bem queimada em algumas regiões.

-E agora,Anna?Como achamos os dragões?

-Não sei do que está falando.-ela tentou disfarçar.

-Claro que sabe!Se estamos neste lugar horrível com dragões,provavelmente procuramos a mesma coisa.

Eles foram caminhando lado a lado,quando uma enorme labareda foi arremessada silenciosamente atrás deles.

-Tá quente aqui...

Anna olhou para trás.Um enorme dragão vermelho os encarava.Desesperada,apenas gritou:

-ARTEMIS,CORRE!

Ela foi correndo se esconder atrás de um pedregulho verde.Já Ártemis parecia ter problemas,correndo do dragão que não parava de soltar fogo pelas narinas.

De repente,a pedra em que ela e escondia,começou a se mover,revelando em seguida um outro dragão,que não parecia nada feliz em encontra-la escorada em suas costas.

Ártemis corria o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiam,enquanto desviava das labaredas do dragão.

-ANNA,SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA AJUDAR AQUI?-ele gritou para uma direção qualquer.

-Eu até ajudaria,se pudesse.-ela corria ao seu lado-mas você não é o único com problemas,olhe para trás!

**N/A:Ahuahua!É tão legal ver os dois nesta situação!**

**Anyway ,deixem reviews!**

**"Perdão,senhorita.Meu nome é..."**


	31. Pó de coração de Dragão

Cap.28-Pó de coração de dragão.

-ARTEMIS,SOCORRO!-Anna fora derrubada pelo dragão,que a prendia com as patas e estava prestes a lançar labaredas nela.

Observando toda a cena,o primeiro pensamento que veio na cabeça de Ártemis lhe pareceu uma boa idéia:

"_Se ela morrer...não vai ter mais ninguém me seguindo_."

O dragão ainda o perseguia,e ele estava quase sem fôlego.Alguma coisa dentro de si dizia que devia salvar Anna;então,como que num impulso,ele correu na direção de Anna,com o dragão em seu encalce,pulou por cima da mesma antes que o dragão verde o queimasse,e na hora que o dragão que o perseguia passou,recebeu em cheio uma labareda nas costas.

De súbito,começara uma briga entre os dois animais,enquanto Ártemis socorria Anna,cujas lágrimas escorriam pela face.

-Você está bem?-ele falou ofegante,enquanto ajudava ela a se levantar.

-Est-tou,obrigada.-ela abraçou Fowl firmemente-Muito obrigada,**Ártemis.**

Mas a intimidade que se seguiu naquele momento logo foi interrompida por um 'grito' dos dois dragões,que haviam se queimado profundamente no peito e se desintegravam num monte de pó avermelhado.

Logo em seguida,ambos correram para o monte,retirando frascos de seus bolsos e enchendo-os.

-Então nós realmente procurávamos pela mesma coisa...-Artemis começou a falar-Mas me admira uma funcionária da LEPrecon procurando por isto.

-É mesmo?Pena que você não tem **nada** a ver com isso,Fowl.E eu não sou mais uma funcionária da LEPrecon,eu fui demitida.

-Então por que ainda cumpre ordens?

-Porque...eu...

-Ah,vamos logo embora daqui antes que alguém nos veja!

Eles saíram pelo grande portal do pátio e seguiram pelo corredor à direita da antecâmara,o mesmo que Anna tinha passado.

Se ambos reparassem bem,uma jovem rainha os observava do alto da torre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ok,Potrus.Vamos pensar nas possibilidades:E se ela entrou clandestinamente no navio?

-Não acho que isso possa ter acontecido,mas vamos falar com o comandante Ashe,ele pode nos ajudar com suas habilidades de teletransporte.

-Tem razão.Vamos!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maryllia não entendia sua fora parar ali?E onde estava?

Ela não sabia,nem se lembrava.Mas quem era _aquele homem tão próximo dela?_

-Perdão senhorita.meu nome é Domovoi Butler,mas pode me chamar apenas de Butler.

-Onde estou,Butler?

-A bordo de um navio.

-E por que estou aqui?

**N/A:Claaaaaaro que Holly/Potrus precisariam de ajuda,eles não são biônicos.)**

**Mas ainda há muitas coisas envolvidas por um mistério,então não percam o próximo capítulo!**

**"Você só pensa nisso!Eu to chocada!"**


	32. O primeiro ataque dos Rebeldes

Cap.29-O primeiro ataque dos Rebeldes.

Butler sentiu um calor lhe envolver quando percebeu que a fada com quem falava trajava apenas um micro-vestido,que deixava suas belas coxas à mostra.

-Erm...você foi salva pela senhorita Anna quando se afogava na lava...ela cuidou dos seus ferimentos também.-ele engoliu em seco,tentando conter o que sentia.

Maryllia não lembrava onde esteve antes dali,mas _aquele_ homem,falando _daquele_ jeito estava enlouquecendo-a.

Então,aproximando-se um pouco mais,perguntou:

-E você a ajudou?

Eles foram se aproximando,quase podiam sentir a respiração um do outro,e tentando conter o tesão.

Butler sentiu pisar em alguma coisa,fazendo com que ele quebrasse o clima que dominava o quarto.

Olhando para baixo,ele o viu:o _Walkie-talkie._

-Hã...eu já achei o que procurava.Se me der licença,senhorita...?

-Mary.-a resposta foi instantânea-Me chame apenas de Mary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Comandante,precisamos de sua ajuda.-A capitã Short acabara de entrar na sala da chefia.

-Fale Short,farei o possível.

Em questão de algumas horas,ela havia exposto o problema e implorado a ajuda do comandante,que teve uma reação bem diferente da que ela imaginava.

-Mas isso é incrível,Short!Absolutamente extraordinário!Imagine como ficará a minha reputação,digo,a reputação da LEP depois disso!

-Você só pensa nisso!Eu to chocada!

Ele pareceu ignorar o que ela falara.

-Vou me teletransportar para o navio imediatamente,afinal,já fui lá antes.

Ele imediatamente desapareceu da sala.

Potrus,que até então permanecera calado,pareceu mostrar curiosidade.

-Ele já foi lá antes?

-Imagino até o porquê.-ela foi abaixando a voz-ao que me parece,eles tiveram um caso.

Mas a conversa logo foi interrompida por um estrondo que vinha das ruas.Potrus foi até a janela para ver,e de forma frustrante disse:

-Ah,não...Os rebeldes finalmente atacaram,e...-ele engoliu em seco ao verem pedras serem atiradas às belas vidraças do castelo-...estão fazendo isso muito bem,eu diria.

-_D'arvit_!Prepare-se para mais hora-extra!

N/A:Capítulo diferente,né?Eu to me enrolando MUITO pra fazer essa fic,porque alguns núcleos estão BEM atrasados...Então,acho que os dois próximos capítulos serão para recuperar esses núcleos.

**"Esse não é o nosso único problema..."**


	33. A voz de Silas

Cap.30-Silas contra-ataca.

Gary não conseguia se teletransportar para o um lampejo,estava de volta à sua sala.

-O que houve,comandante?-Potrus e Holly o encaravam sem entender nada.

-Penso que alguém bloqueou o campo de teletransporte desse navio.É impossível chegar lá.-ele concluiu,passando as mãos nos cabelos,nervosamente.

-Esse não é o nosso único problema.Os rebeldes estão atacando o castelo.Tudo por causa dessa estúpida tirania!

-Vamos acalmar o povo.Capitã,chame os novos recrutas para irem às ruas comigo.Potrus,vá ao porto e pesquise o destino do navio.

-Mas isso é fácil:eles foram para a Ilha dos Dragões.

-Então espere aí.Não desapareça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O clone de Silas andava de um lado para o outro na sala dos espelhos.

-Vamos mestre!Sei que pode ver o que está acontecendo.O que devo fazer para silenciar os rebeldes?

A voz do verdadeiro Silas ecoou na mente de seu servo:

"Espere até que eu volte.Se tudo acontecer conforme eu imagino,estarei aí pela manhã.A LEPrecon irá conter os rebeldes durante esse tempo."

-Sim senhor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O rei Kanrik estava sentado no grande salão quando ouviu um estrondo vindo dos corredores.Rapidamente se dirigiu até lá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Vamos logo!

Ártemis e Anna corriam pelo corredor quando ouviram o som de passos.

Agilmente,Ártemis se esgueirou pelo corredor e foi ver quem era,voltando pálido:

-Anna,é o rei!

Em seguida,ela o puxou para um vão entre as duas armaduras em que havia se escondido anteriormente.

-Fowl,ele vai nos ver de qualquer jeito!Precisamos de um disfarce!

Ártemis olhou para seu lado esquerdo.O rei se aproximava.

Então,tudo que aconteceu a partir deste momento foi muito rápido.Ele pegou os frascos da mão dela e os guardou no bolso,junto com os seus.Em seguida,empurrou-a para a parede,e a beijou.

O rei,que passava neste exato momento apenas falou para si mesmo:

-Ah,o amor jovem!...

N/A:Eu não falei que a partir do capítulo 27 as coisas esquentariam?E esquentaram,literalmente!XD

**Não percam o prox. capítulo!**

**E lancei uma fanfic nova,sobre os marotos.Quem quiser ler vá até o meu profile.**

**"Sim,eu tenho certeza Mary."**


	34. Temido acontecimento,A Batalha continua

**Disclaimer:**

Antes de mais nada,quero dizer que o fanfiction está me irritando profundamente.Além de me sacanear freqüentemente(desculpe o termo chulo),pois ele não faz o upload dos documentos;ele corta partes da minha fanfic!Isso é super irritante,e se eles continuarem,eu vou meter um processo neles(começando à viajar),e pedir como pagamento os direitos autorais de Ártemis Fowl,que atualmente pertencem ao Maravilhoso Eoin Colfer.

Quié?Sonhar não faz mal,ta?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap.31-O temido acontecimento-a batalha continua.

Jeremy era um corajoso centauro que tinha ingressado na LEPrecon a pouco tempo,mas que fazia grande diferença:era o melhor de sua turma,perito em esconderijos e disfarces,e também excelente em artes de combate.Ele passava a tarde na sua casa com a namorada,quando ouviu batidas desesperadas na porta.

Ele foi em direção a janela,para ver o que acontecia,pois também ouvia gritos.Ficou perplexo com a cena que viu.O povo corria desesperado,tentando se proteger,enquanto o caos era instalado na cidade.Os mais corajosos se juntavam aos protestantes que estavam na frente do castelo e lutavam por uma democracia,ou um governante justo.

Finalmente ele notou que as batidas haviam parado.Havia uma pequena fada caída na sua porta.Morta.

-Liz,não saia daqui em hipótese alguma.

Falando isso,saiu rumo às caóticas ruas de Sylt.Ele iria lutar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maryllia observava do convés os marujos desembarcarem as últimas cargas do navio.Ele pedira algumas roupas à Butler,que prontamente lhe emprestara uma saia longa e uma blusa de Juliet.

"Logo partiremos"-pensou-"gostaria que a mulher que me salvou aparecesse logo..."

-Pensativa?-Uma voz lhe falou pelas costas.Era Butler.

-Gostaria que Anna chegasse logo.Quero conhece-la,tenho tantas perguntas à fazer!

-Ela está com meu patrão,Ártemis Fowl.Ele ajudou a salvar você.-completou.

-Tem certeza que não sabe porque estou aqui,Butler?Eu não me lembro de antes,apenas da LEPrecon,mas sinto que tenho algo pendente na minha cabeça,alguma coisa que me levou para cá...

-Sim,eu tenho certeza,Mary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna sentia um arrepio percorrer seu corpo enquanto era beijada.Estava com o corpo colado ao de Ártemis,a respiração ofegante.

Ele sentia a mesma coisa.Os lábios macios de Anna que roçavam nos seus,as línguas se encontrando,as carícias trocadas durante o beijo:tudo lhe dava um imenso prazer.

De repente,ele se lembrou porque estava ali,e que precisavam fugir,interrompendo imediatamente o contato,puxando as mãos dela e correndo para a saída mais próxima.

Em alguns instantes chegaram ao navio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

-Lillium,aconteceu o que mais temíamos.

-Eu sei,Kanrik.

-Agora está tudo jogado nas mãos deste rapaz.Se ele fizer a escolha errada,a vida de todos corre risco,inclusive a dela.Não confio nele.

-Sim,se fosse agora ele hesitaria,mas faria a escolha errada.E vejo mais além,meu querido:os rebeldes estão atacando a cidade toda,e não há nenhuma reação da parte do 'rei'.

-E o que mais você vê?

-Ele não é o verdadeiro rei.É um clone.Tenho que ficar próxima daqueles dois,o rapaz pode por tudo à perder.E tenho que encontrar o verdadeiro Silas,por isso,reservei um quarto no navio cargueiro em que eles estão.Você sabe que para mim a vida é jovem,e me resta pouo tempo.Adeus,Kanrik.

-Tome cuidado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Potrus esperava o retorno do comandante ou de Holly.

-Por que haveriam de querer ir até a Ilha?-ele perguntava a si mesmo.

Ele mal sabia que aquela situação afundaria ainda mais.

N/A:Ah,esse foi meu capítulo mais longo e querido de toda a fic.Eu tava doida pra fazer aquela cena com Maryllia/Butler!

**Muitos mistérios ainda serão revelados e muitas surpresas estão por vir!Não percam o próximo capítulo!**

**E vejam minha ONESHOT do Voldemort,ficou muito hilária!**

**"Mas é isso que eu quero..."**


	35. A reação de Anna

Cap.32-

-Mary,olha!

-Ah,isso é muito bom…

Butler e Mary andavam na direção de dois jovens:um de pele pálida e olhos acinzentados,e uma de cabelos loiros,olhos castanhos e feições delicadas;mas logo perceberam que aquele não era o melhor momento...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nas ruas de Sylt,os soldados da Lep,sob o comando de Gary,tentavam conter o povo enfurecido,que jogava pedras no castelo e queimavam casas.

Jeremy lutava bravamente com alguns duendes,quando percebeu que uma grande casa pegava fogo.A sua.

"Liz!"-ele logo largou o que estava fazendo e correu desesperado na direção da casa,para resgatara namorada das chamas.

Chegando lá,pôde ouvir alguns gritos desesperados,e então começou à chama-la.

-Liz!LIZ!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-ARTEMIS FOWL!COMO VOCÊ OUSOU FAZER AQUILO?

-Calma,Anna...foi...só...

-EU NÃO QUERO SABER,NÃO ME DIRIJA MAIS A PALAVRA,FOWL!

-Anna,por favor,me deixa expl...

-NÃO!

Ela discutia com Ártemis no convés do barco,enquanto Mary,Butler e o resto da tripulação assistiam.

Mary se virou para Butler enquanto Anna berrava á plenos pulmões e cochichou em seu ouvido:

-Mas ela é tão jovem!E ele também!...

Porém ela logo foi interrompida por Anna,que chegara ao auge de sua fúria,berrando como nunca:

-NÃO OLHE MAIS PRA MIM,FOWL!NÃO OUSE MAIS FALAR COMIGO!E QUANDO CHEGARMOS À SYLT VOU PRENDÊ-LO!

Dito isso,ela deu um espetacular tapa no rosto do mesmo,e saiu na direção do quarto.

-Ei,espera!Srta. Anna!-Mary a seguiu,com passos apressados.

Ártemis olhava para Butler com ¾ do rosto vermelhos e uma cara de abobalhado.

-pshh,patrão Ártemis,a tripulação não está com uma cara boa...

Era lógico.Anna falara que iria prende-lo.A tripulação não iria querer um criminoso á bordo.

-Err...-ele se virou para todos-...ela bebeu vinho demais,não sabe o que está falando...

Então ele obteve algum sucesso,pois a tripulação toda voltou á seus afazeres.

De repente,um ranger de tábuas chamou sua atenção:ele olhou para a rampa que dava acesso ao navio,e não pôde acreditar no que viu.

A mesmíssima fada do porto e da cidadezinha ilhada estava ali,na sua frente.

-Parece que nos encontramos de novo,não é, Fowl?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No segundo patamar do navio,uma figura sombria estava estática:

-Será hoje.Tenho que preparar tudo.-uma voz rouca falava.

Ela se esgueirou para a sala de comandos e ativou novamente uma alavanca vermelha,desta vez desbloqueando o campo de teletransporte do navio.

N/A:Desculpa a demora!Mas sabem como é...provão pra bolsa,RPG,fisio,fanfic do Van Helsing que eu vicieifalta de tempo e disposição para atualizar a fic.

**Mas finalmente saiu,e espero que tenha sido de vosso agrado.Não percam o próximo.E chega de N/A. XDD**


	36. Por que não?

Cap.33-

-LIZ!-Jeremy via o fogo tomar conta da casa e do corpo da namorada-Liz,eu vou te ajudar!-ele começava a entrar em pânico.

Depois de alguns segundos tentando arrombar a porta,ela cedeu,e caiu com um baque surdo no chão.Rapidamente ele adentrou o recinto e retirou o corpo de Liz,coberto de queimaduras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo dentro de si:Ártemis Fowl a beijara.E ela,apesar de tudo,havia gostado.Então pôs-se a chorar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary se dirigia para o quarto de Anna,mas Butler a interrompeu,bem a tempo,quando um grito de raiva pôde ser ouvido através da porta.

-Não é o melhor momento...

-Mas eu preciso falar com ela!

-Espere ela se acalmar.Depois terá todo o tempo do mundo para lhe falar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquela era a pior visão do mundo...

Liz estava na ala de enfermos da LEP,seus batimentos cardíacos eram fracos,e seu estado,gravíssimo.

E ele,Jeremy,tentara salva-la,em vão.A chance dela se recuperar era mínima,mas a esperança no coração do centauro era gigantesca.

Ele estava ali à horas.Quanto tempo mais suportaria aquilo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly,Potrus e Gary se encontravam na sala de comandos.

A situação havia sido controlada consideravelmente,apesar de alguns duendes homicidas ainda jogarem pedras no castelo ou queimarem uma casa ou outra.

-Chamei vocês aqui porquê vamos precisar de mais ajuda.Além do peso desse segredo que será revelado quando o navio voltar,ainda temos Silas para enfrentar e Ártemis Fowl de bônus.Quero saber quem vocês sugerem.

Holly e Potrus hesitaram por alguns instantes,mas não tinha jeito:Gary estava certo,precisariam de uma ajuda maior.

-Bom...-ela começou-...tem aquele centauro iniciante,Jeremy,acho...ele parece ser uma boa pessoa.

-Aquele que está com a namorada na ala de enfermos?

-Esse mesmo.O que acha,Potrus?

-Ouvi dizer que foi o melhor de sua turma.Por que não?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-J...re...my...-Liz acordara muito fraca.

-Liz!Liz,você vai ficar bem,eu te tirei de lá,eu...

-J..re..my...-sua voz estava quase inaudível-Me...b...ei...já...

Ele podia sentir o peso da situação.Ela não sobreviveria.

-Liz,eu te amo...

-Eu...tamb...em...J...-ela não conseguira terminar de falar,pois nessa hora seus batimentos pararam,ele ele pode ver que nunca mais voltariam.Nunca mais a veria sorrindo para ele,nunca mais...

Foi naquele instante que seu mundo um doce beijo nos lábios secos dela,ele se despediu,mergulhando nas lágrimas,na tristeza,na melancolia...e na escuridão.

N/A:Então quem pensou que a Liz ficaria mais um tempo se enganou.Mas o Jeremy ainda vai aparecer mais vezes,principalmente no desfecho.E mais uma coisa:o romance entre Anna/Ártemis será breve nessa fan-fic,pois eu trabalharei ele melhor na segunda fan-fic(Ártemis Fowl e o Mistério de Sylt II);porque eu ainda tenho que mexer no shipper Maryllia/Butler até o final dessa fic.Deu pra entender?XD

**Deixem reviews.**


	37. A fúria de Anna chega ao ápice

Cap.34-

Leves batidas na porta.De repente,adentram a ala de enfermos Potrus e Holly Short(N/A:Acho que o titio Colfer não menciona o sobrenome do Potrus,anyway...).

-Soldado Slaik,o comandante está...-Holly começou a falar,mas foi interrompida por Potrus,que cutucou seu braço apontando para Jeremy,que chorava sobre o corpo de uma centaura.

-Olha,sentimos muito...-ela falou,por fim.

-Meus pêsames.-Potrus falou de uma maneira estranhamente formal.

O outro centauro finalmente pareceu reagir diante disso:

-Agradeço,-ele disse-mas o que haveriam de querer com um desgraçado como eu?

-O comandante lhe aguarda para uma conversa muito importante na sala da chefia.-Potrus abriu a porta-Venha conosco.-e seguiu à frente.

Holly estava muito sensibilizada por Jeremy.Disse-lhe mais algumas palavras de conforto,e os dois foram na direção da sala da chefia,atrás de Potrus.

Ao chegarem,Potrus mencionou alguma coisa referente à anuncia-lo ao comandante,e entrou na sala.Holly se virou para jeremy e lhe falou mais alguma coisa:

-Jeremy?

-Sim?

-Não se sinta desgraçado,valorizar-se-irá ainda no futuro,vai ver.

-Obrigado,capitã.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis se dirigia para seu quarto,quando viu a porta se abrindo,e Anna jogando as suas coisas violentamente no chão.

-SUA LOUCA,O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

-TIRANDO SUAS COISAS,VOCÊ NÃO DORME MAIS AQUI,SEU ESTÚPIDO!

Mary e Butler seguiam logo atrás,e ao ver a cena,ela se virou para o amigo:

-Ele é suicida ou o quê?

-Eu não conhecia esse lado negro dele...nem _dela_.-ele sentenciou.

-...EU NÃO FAÇO QUESTÃO DE DORMIR NO MESMO QUARTO QUE VOCÊ SUA MALUCA!

-SAI DAQUI!

Artemis pegou suas coisas e foi na direção do quarto de Butler.

-Será que agora...-Mary começou,mas foi interrompida por Butler.

-Ainda não.Pelo que pude perceber,a senhorita Anna ainda ficará por muito tempo de cabeça-quente.

-Arr!-ela foi resmungando para o convés,e ele um pouco surpreso com sua reação,foi para seu quarto.Artemis deveria estar louco de fúria,ele pensou.

Ao adentrar o recinto,não foi surpresa:seu patrão estava completamente,loucamente enfurecido,como ele nunca tinha visto antes.

-Ahn...Artemis,está tudo bem?-ele falou,receoso pela resposta.

-NÃO,ESTÁ TUDO PÉSSIMO,BUTLER!EU FUI EXPULSO DO MEU PRÓPRIO QUARTO,**DO MEU PRÓPRIO QUARTO!!**AH,AQUELA GAROTA ME TIRA DO SÉRIO!

Butler achou no começo que era só uma impressão,mas estaria Artemis apaixonando-se pela 'garota'?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna descontava sua raiva dando nós nos lençóis quando finalmente percebeu que faltava alguma coisa no quarto:a fada que salvara.Rapidamente foi até a porta;pretendia perguntar a Butler,ou talvez Sails se ela foi vista,mas não foi preciso:ao abrir a porta,dera de cara com ela.

-Olá senhorita Anna.O meu nome é Mary,ou pelo menos eu acho que é.

N/A:É,eu me empolguei um pouquinho nesse capítulo,espero que tenham gostado.A Anna é má,né?

**Bem,a fanfic está se desenrolando mais rápido do que eu imaginei.Mais uns 6 ou 7 capítulos e eu acho que ela acaba.Ela terá epílogo,então mesmo quando eu publicar o capítulo final,fiquem alertas,que logo em seguida publicarei o epílogo.E depois do epílogo vai ter...ah,é melhor não estragar a surpresa.o-o/**


	38. As portas do navio

Cap. 35-

Anna encarou a fada por alguns instantes.Acordada,era muito diferente.Seus cabelos eram levemente ondulados até a altura dos ombros,escuros.Os olhos eram enegrecidos e estreitos,o corpo era magro,e era uns dois palmos mais alto do que o seu.Ela parecia ser bem mais velha do que imaginava,e a voz lembrava muito a de Vedetes.

Tirando uma mecha dos cabelo loiro e comprido,que escorria pela sua face,ela ainda um pouco surpresa,fez sinal para que Mary entrasse e as duas se sentaram na beira da cama.

-Primeiramente,não é preciso toda essa formalidade...pode me chamar só de Anna.-ela disse num murmúrio.

-Ahn...tudo bem.-era estranho ter que falar com alguém que ficou cuidando de você todo esse tempo sem conhece-la-Anna,eu queria saber se você sabe alguma coisa sobre mim,antes de me salvar.Eu não me lembro de nada...

A adolescente pareceu pensar por algum tempo,colocando as mãos brancas e delicadas em cima do joelho.

-Bem...antes de salvar-te eu tive uma espécie de...bem,visão.

-E o que vistes?

-Bem,você simplesmente apareceu na lava.Aí eu e o Art,digo Fowl...

Mary reparou que ela evitava falar o nome do garoto,parecia que temia à ele,ou ao que ele pudesse causar à ela.

-...te salvamos,mas não sei de onde você veio...você usava um vestido de baile,alguma coisa assim.Mas isso é besteira,não é mesmo?Você não poderia estar em um baile,porquê não tinha nenhuma terra ali por perto,quer dizer,com exceção de onde eu estava...

A garota parou para ver a expressão confusa que se formava no rosto da fada,um misto de decepção e frustração.

-É estranho...-ela falou,por fim-...sinto que vim parar aqui com algum objetivo,alguma _missão_,mas não consigo me lembrar.

-Calma.Quando chegarmos à Sylt podemos ajuda-la à descobrir.Quero dizer,eu pelo menos.Provavelmente aquele idiota do Art,Fowl,vai estar ocupado com as coisas dele...

-Ai,estou cansada...

-Certo,pode ficar naquela cama ali,eu vou dar uma volta,ainda estou muito estressada.

Mary se deitou na cama que ficava no canto do quarto,enquanto via a loira saindo porta afora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Comandante,está previsto que o navio volte amanhã.

-Certo.Vamos preparar uma recepção para ela.Silas simplesmente não poderá chegar antes de nós.

-E quanto ao Fowl?-Holly perguntou,preocupada com o que o menino poderia tramar.

-Creio que os soldados dêem conta.Jeremy fica com eles.

-Desculpe,comandante.Mas é de Artemis Fowl que estamos falando.Você não pegou a época dele por aqui.

-Ótimo,então faça o que bem entender,capitã.Só pegue Fowl,e eu vou querer ele lá na superfície,com todas suas lembranças daqui apagadas.

-Sim,comandante.

Ela saiu da sala,um pouco preocupada.O que será que Artemis estaria tramando?De qualquer forma,ela com certeza não conseguiria pegá-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna observava a lava borbulhando do convés.Será que fora grossa demais com Artemis?Afinal,ele só estava querendo protege-los,eles precisavam de um disfarce...

_Você deveria pedir desculpas à ele._-uma voz que vinha de sua cabeça interagia com ela no momento.

"Não,eu não vou.Quem ele pensa que é pra fazer aquilo?Eu nem o am-"

_Peça desculpas ao rapaz.Você o ama._

"Claro que não!Isso é um absurdo!Eu mal o conheço!"

Ficou mais alguns instantes lutando contra seus pensamentos,mas decidiu pedir desculpas.Mas não o amava.Não podia,pelo menos era o que achava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Butler,agora estava pensando...se a LEP tiver nos identificado,provavelmente fará uma recepção amanhã.Precisamos sair sem que eles nos vejam,por isso acho que vamos usar as cápsulas de Potrus,que estão instaladas na parte de baixo do navio.Deve ter umas duas ou três,se não me engano.

-Certo,e o que faremos à seguir?

-Você está subestimando meu intelecto,velho amigo.Vamos pilotar as cápsulas até o outro lado da praia,que termina no castelo.Levaremos o pó até o rei,e ele nos entregará a coroa.Muito simples.

-E Anna?

-O que tem a Anna?Ela não vai conseguir ficar atrás da gente de forma alguma,vai se sentir tão insignificante que nem vai mais perder seu tempo conosco!

Do lado de fora,Anna ouvia tudo.Finas lágrimas escorriam do seu bonito rosto.Os olhos castanhos já estavam inchados,e ela correu pelo corredor,sem rumo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No quarto,Mary ainda não conseguira dormir.Olhou para o relógio na parede,já era tarde,e nada de Anna.Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa?Perguntaria à Butler.

Levantou-se,e vestiu um robe limpo,que se encontrava dobrado em cima de uma mesinha.Ao sair do quarto,uma dúvida perpassou-lhe a mente:O quarto de Butler era no fim ou no começo do corredor?

Optou pelo fim.Seguiu até a última porta,incerta se era ali mesmo.Bateu duas vezes.Ninguém atendeu.Girou a maçaneta lentamente,a porta se abriu com um estalo,revelando tudo,menos Butler.Inclusive uma fada com aparência jovem,mas que ela poderia jurar que tinha uma idade avançada.

-Olá,Maryllia.Esperava por você.

Tudo aconteceu numa sucessão muito rápida.A porta se fechou rapidamente,a fada se levantou e caminhou em sua direção,e ela desmaiou antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse acontecer.

N/A:E aqui está mais um capítulo.Quero deixar bem claro que os capítulos continuarão curtos nessa fan-fic,para não modificar muito,já que está chegando ao final.Mas o estilo da fanfic II será bem diferente,e eu vou destacar mais os detalhes,como prometido.


	39. A descoberta de Maryllia

Cap.36-

Mary acordou de repente.Ainda estava no mesmo quarto onde desmaiara,e percebeu que se lembrava de tudo:quem era ela,como fora parar ali,qual o motivo,e algumas coisas novas. também.

Sabia que seu nome era Maryllia Lied,e que trabalhava na LEP.Sabia que viera ao navio com uma única intenção:alertar Anna Voutté sobre Silas.Sabia também que não era uma fada comum,e que..._que a fada ao seu lado era sua mãe._

-V-você...-ela começou.

-Sim,Mary,eu sou sua mãe.E você não é quem pensa que é.

-Como assim?-ela estava nervosa,dava pra notar.

-Veja por si mesma.Você não é uma fada.Você vem de uma família mestiça,assim como Anna.

-Anna não é humana?!

-Não,querida.Silas é o irmão dela.E vocês são primas.

-Wow!Peraí,vai com calma...ela é minha _prima_?-Mary perguntou,ainda incerta.

-Sim.Você precisa ajuda-la.Silas pretende matar a irmã caçula.

-Mas porquê?Quando eu ia ao castelo atender aos chamados daquele tirano,eu nunca vi ele falando da irmã.

O navio balançou um pouco,fazendo com que as duas acordassem para o que se passava no momento.

-Rápido!O navio está desembarcando,você precisa impedir a Anna de sair!

-c--Certo!

Maryllia disparou pelo corredor,esbarrando em ninguém menos que Butler.

-Mary...porque tanta pressa?

-Sai,Butler!Eu preciso ir!

-Mary,eu precisava falar com você...

-Agora não,Butler!

A (agora reconhecida) mestiça disparou pelas escadas,chegando rapidamente ao convés.

-Anna?ANNA!

A loira já estava no final da rampa de desembarque,rumando para o leste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Vamos,Butler!-Artemis corria para o subsolo do navio,aonde ficavam as cápsulas móveis.

O garoto digitou uma seqüência de caracteres-um código que roubara dos arquivos da LEPrecon.A cápsula se abriu silenciosamente,e o painel revelou que não havia combustível.Artemis tentou a segunda,que também estava vazia.

-Droga!-resmungou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly Short e os outros funcionários da LEP entravam no navio,à procura de Artemis Fowl.

-Revistem os quartos!Eu vou para o subsolo!-ela gritou.

A fada foi correndo para os locais aonde se localizavam as cápsulas,provavelmente era aonde Fowl estaria,ele era muito previsível às vezes.

Logo encontrou.Butler e Fowl,parados em frente às cápsulas.O garoto com a cara mais frustrada que Holly já vira.

-Muito bem,Artemis.Agora chega,vamos pra sua casa...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maryllia estava em pânico.Ela precisava de ajuda!e a primeira pessoa que pensou era...Butler.

"Droga,ele ainda deve estar no corredor dos quartos!"

De repente,uma idéia perfeita se passou pela sua mente.E se ela fizesse o que fez para sair do navio pirata em que estava antes de parar neste?

"Calma.É só me concentrar.Quando eu saí do outro,era porque queria muito isso."

Ela sentou-se no convés,e meditou.

"Muito bem.Quero ir aonde Butler está._Quero ir aonde Butler está._"

Numa fração de segundo,ela sentiu seu corpo abandonar o chão,e alcançar o ferro frio do...subsolo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly ouviu alguma coisa batendo contra o chão de ferro atrás de si.

-Lied?

-Mary?-uma outra voz chamou a suposta fada.Era Butler.

-Muito bem,Lied!Eu sei que você tem alguma coisa à ver com a princesa Anna!Pode ir falando!

-Holly,eu...eu...Holly,Silas é o irmão dela!Ele vai mata-la hoje!!

Artemis olhava confuso para as duas fadas á sua frente.Do que elas estavam falando?E será que essa Anna era...a _Anna_?

-Butler,Artemis...precisamos da sua ajuda!-Holly virou-se para os dois,interrompendo o monólogo repetitivo e desesperado de Maryllia.-A Anna que vocês conheceram aqui é a verdadeira herdeira do trono de Sylt!E Silas quer mata-la!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna andava na direção do prédio da LEP.Iria pedir demissão,e voltar para Londres.Enfrentaria sua mãe,e lhe diria que não iria para aquele convento novamente!

Mas antes que ela fizesse qualquer coisa desse tipo,sentiu uma pancada na nuca,e tudo ficou escuro.

Muito tempo havia se passado,até que Anna acordou.Estava em alguma construção alta,presa num tipo de jaula.Resolveu olhar para baixo,e descobriu que estava no castelo!Mas a questão era...porquê?

N/A:Bem,só pra dizer que este é o penúltimo capítulo desta ficou seja,na próxima vez que eu atualizar teremos o fim.Quero avisar que quando eu publicar o próximo,ninguém deixe de ler a fic,pois ainda publicarei um epílogo e o "trailer" da fan-fic II,que eu imagino que será muito melhor do que esta.Também aproveito para pedir que não critiquem muito este capítulo,pois ele demorou mais que peru-pra-assar-no-dia-de-natal,mas está aí.XD

**Beijos!**


End file.
